


My daddy’s got a gun

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Criminal/Mafia [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Baekhyun is a horny boy 😭, Baekhyun just likes to be taken care of, Crossdressing, Daddy Dom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mafia Leader Park Chanyeol, Obsession, Smut, all of this is consensual, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Chanyeol stole an angel and is adamant he’s not attached.Even if Baekhyun is attached to him and he loves it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Criminal/Mafia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055231
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Baekhyun had been found in a raid.

It was ironic, Chanyeol mused, that he entered in order to steal a billion dollar diamond, but instead came out with ten locked safes - unable to be blown up or else the contents inside risked being damaged - three safe codes, and the _gorgeous_ son of a criminal jeweler.

The diamond was in one of these safes his crew had been working, unsuccessfully, on for weeks to get cracked open.

Chanyeol had done the dirty work and now he had Junmyeon and Kris to do the hard, thoughtful work like cracking them for him.

But, even if a month had passed, there was one thing the mafia boss could not understand.

Sure, Chanyeol was cruel, and, sure, he was a vicious, impulsive, antisocial “psycho” as the news claimed, but he would never treat his own child - not that he had any - as Baekhyun had been treated.

Baekhyun, who was clearly a legal adult, his hips and attractive features that Chanyeol were silently obsessed with could vouch for that, but he didn’t.. _act so._

Part of it, Yixing assumed, was probably due to the dark room he had been found in, dressed only in a long sweater while hiding behind a pile of stuffed animals and his name in stickers on the door.

And that was the only way they had known his name in the first place, because of the stickers on the door.

Because Baekhyun didn’t talk. He hadn’t spoken a word the entire month he had been here - saved as Chanyeol claimed.

He only claimed he saved the smaller because, originally, he had been ready to have Sehun send a bullet into the head of whoever was behind that chained and locked up door - having burst it down only looking for the diamonds, but found a _gem_ \- after a moment of consideration as Chanyeol squinted into the darkness, he couldn’t just leave a beauty like that all alone. Not after having killed the boy's entire family.

It was clear Baekhyun's father knew something was… odd about Baekhyun, as Baekhyun was the most innocent thing Chanyeol had ever seen considering his family’s deep part of the criminal underground - it made sense that his father had guards blocking the hallway - because Chanyeol just wanted to lock him right back up, only this time to actually protect the small man, not to make him lonely.

And it was clear that Baekhyun was very lonely, and very naive, because all Chanyeol had to do was tilt his head and purr, _“I’m not going to hurt you, baby. We’re going to be good friends,”_ and then Baekhyun had been attached to him ever since.

Baekhyun, although innocent, did seem like he knew a lot though, he didn’t even flinch when he stepped barefoot through the blood of his own guards and even tugged Chanyeol's arm in order to make him wait for him as he ran across his room to grab a small teddy bear.

Even when they crossed where his father's body laid by the front door Chanyeol didn’t even hear a peep out of the smaller, only Baekhyun holding his bear up to show Chanyeol as if he hadn’t noticed already.

Baekhyun was adorable and all, tugging even Chanyeol's heartstrings even though he was a wanted criminal and was known to have murderous rage, but that wasn’t why Chanyeol took him originally.

Originally, it was because he had to be worth something, someone had to pay good money for Baekhyun and that must be the reason he was all locked up.

People would pay billions for the last living Byun, because Baekhyun could be the key for earning a lot of support and alliances.

Chanyeol hadn’t told anyone he decided to keep the boy yet though, because he knew at least a few of his crew would have issues with that.

Some of them were horrible to the boy, and definitely not the most trusting of someone related to an enemy even though Baekhyun was obviously not much more than a pretty thing to look at.

And, not that Chanyeol felt obligated to protect Baekhyun, because he most definitely only sought out his company because it calmed him down and he liked to obsess over the smallers pretty face, but when he asked Baekhyun who made him cry Baekhyun didn’t even bother trying to write who it was and only shrugged before going back to whatever it was he was doing before.

Chanyeol didn’t know what he felt, all he knew was he _shouldn’t_ feel it.

“I see, baby. It’s very lovely.” He crooned, leaning back against the seat he was in at the head of the table and watching Baekhyun pull the drawing back to his chest with an accomplished grin.

He really was adorable, Chanyeol sighed, downing a huge gulp of tequila and turning to wave at a maid to give him more.

Baekhyun made a noise in his throat and Chanyeol hummed in response as the smaller needily continued the noise for attention. “What is it, Baekhyun?”

The smaller smiled so pretty with canines pressing into his lip as he pushed a new paper over.

 _‘More white things?’_ It read in sharp black crayon.

Chanyeol snorted, “If I get you more things, what will I get, pretty boy? Why do you like white so much anyway? I think pink would look so pretty on your head, let’s dress you in all pink.”

Baekhyun pouted his lip out and Chanyeol took way too much enjoyment from the slight whine and bounce of the fluff of white hair on the smallers head as angrily scribbled something.

 _‘White is for angels!’_ Followed by a frowning face and Baekhyun sitting back on his heels to cross his arms in a tantrum.

The boss looked too fond and he knew it, and was glad it was still too early for anyone else to be up or he knew they would point it out and he would either have to kill them - and he very much was not in the mood - or would have to get worked up into a violent rage and ignore Baekhyun the rest of the day to cover it up - and he felt like doing that even less.

“You want to be an angel?” Chanyeol asked, raising a brow.

Baekhyun softened his pout and nodded, leaning across the table to drag his cloud printed fluffy blanket over - and Chanyeol was sort of pissed the boy liked it so much when Minseok bought him things for his unknowingly long term stay - rubbing the softness on his cheek before pointing at himself with a tired nod.

Chanyeol hummed, standing from his chair and feeling proud about Baekhyun's immediate wide eyes as he started getting afraid Chanyeol was leaving, “If you want to go to bed then hurry it up, angel.”

Baekhyun scurried before latching onto Chanyeol's shirt as the boss nodded at maids to clean up the smallers mess.


	2. My baby

Baekhyun bounced around like a beam of light, and it was becoming too apparent how fond Chanyeol was of the smaller, because he liked to watch him, liked to just watch the wiggle of his hips when he danced around even if the room was full of gangsters.

Liked to see Baekhyun's head popping up when he heard Chanyeol's name or even just his voice.

Liked to know Baekhyun was within his view even if he was _adamant_ he didn’t give a fuck about the smaller when people asked.

But this, this was unacceptable.

“Found him at the backdoor - trying to escape!”

Chanyeol uncrossed his legs and leaned over his knees from the chair he was sat in to contain himself.

Baekhyun was sobbing, crying as Soojin - one of Chanyeol's most trusted men - threw the little one to the ground.

His knees hit the tile floor and it echoed off the walls, followed immediately by Baekhyun's ear piercing sobs, and Chanyeol knew the smaller would have a bruise on his shorts covered legs that matched the slight red mark to the boys cheek.

_You can’t show._

_You can’t show._

_You can’t,_ Chanyeol repeated, but he never was known to have the best temper and he already felt his jaw clenching unwillingly, even more so when more of his crew started filling in to see what the ruckus was about.

If Baekhyun was going to be injured, it wasn’t going to be by one of his men, it was going to be by Chanyeol - under his orders.

And something deep in the bosses chest told him he wouldn’t ever order for something like that to happen.

“And what exactly,” He sucked in a deeper breath as he tried to stay nonchalant, “Would he be doing that for? Huh? Where would he even go?”

“The bitch was running off, maybe to an informant to tell them our plans.” Soojin argued.

And, maybe, if it were weeks prior - before Chanyeol was genuinely interested in Baekhyun - he would have believed his henchmen.

But, unfortunately for Soojin, Chanyeol happened to have heard from his even more trusted henchmen - no, dare Chanyeol consider his friend - Jongin, that Soojin had been seen bullying and harassing Baekhyun.

Bullying wasn’t something Chanyeol could give fucks about, if his crew wanted to fight then they could shoot each other for all he cared, and Baekhyun was a _man_ and should be able to handle a few words.

But, the problem was Baekhyun very much wasn’t a man - he wasn’t someone Chanyeol would ever think to do a thing, plus, Baekhyun didn’t even speak.

So, it was weaker on Soojin and whomever else was bullying Baekhyun for even choosing him to ridicule.

“It’s time to sell him off, boss.” Another guard argued in Soojin favor.

Chanyeol laughed, cackling to himself as he tilted his head down in order to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He heard everyone still, only heard Baekhyun sniffling, and knew they were afraid - they should be, because Chanyeol hardly laughed unless it was sarcastic or unless something genuinely pissed him off. And this was both.

He was already fed up it was closing in on one and a half months they hadn’t opened half of the safes, and the ones they had opened were full of other jewels - but not the ones Chanyeol had been looking for- he had let Baekhyun have first pick before waving his hand as a free for all at the rest, because he didn’t give a fuck about more than securing that huge diamond.

Plus, Baekhyun looked really gorgeous running around in jewels, almost like he was made to be so elegant. Chanyeol needed a good hit in the head and was debating on asking Kyungsoo to concuss him because he really needed to fucking cut it out.

All Chanyeol did was raise his head and send Zitao a sharp expression and the man was shooting Soojin point blank, the sound bouncing louder and he was surprised more that Baekhyun stopped crying almost immediately at the sound, like it _relieved_ him.

“Now.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes as he looked around, “Anyone else have something they want to say? Speak up now.”

Nobody would, he figured as much, because he had a hand twitching towards the knife shoved in his pocket and had his favorite assassins at his fingertips.

Chanyeol was ill tempered, and everyone in this god forsaken city knew it.

“Baekhyun is mine now,” He added simply, “I have plans for him, so unless someone wants to question me, then get the fuck out or speak up and die.”

There weren’t many options Chanyeol had to give, and he certainly wasn’t surprised at all when feet shuffled in a rush towards the double doors, but he was surprised at Jongdae's approving nod to his choice as he shut both of the double doors with an echo.

Chanyeol didn’t need _anyone’s_ approval to do what he wanted, but it certainly felt good to have his ten longests friends' loyalty and respect.

“Come here, baby.” Chanyeol ordered simply, “Grab a paper from the table so we can speak, angel face.”

He didn’t need to turn to look over his shoulder when Baekhyun scurried to do as requested, and was even less surprised when the smaller was coming to stand in front of the huge chair, shuffling in his spot with his head down and a marker and notebook in his hands.

“Do you want to sit with me?”

He barely saw Baekhyun nod, but when he leaned back the smaller was immediately crawling up and taking a seat on his thigh, sitting sideways and spreading his legs across Chanyeol's lap and leaning his shoulder against the man’s chest.

“Poor baby, was he so mean to you?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Baekhyun closer and discreetly pointing at the body he would later order someone to dispose of, but for now it was mostly just to be ignored.

Baekhyun sniffled and nodded, raising his face to reveal his pink tinted face and puffy eyes, the side of his cheek was bright red and Chanyeol knew it would later bruise.

Chanyeol tsked at it, shaking his head in disapproval as he raised his hand to cup over the heated area, Baekhyun didn’t even flinch even if it did sting and leaned into it more and sucking his lip into his mouth, “You should tell me when people are being mean to you, that way I can take care of it sooner.” He both scolded and worried.

The smaller nodded and Chanyeol sighed as he moved to comb over Baekhyun's hair, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Chanyeol was unfamiliar with giving such gentle touches, and felt on more than one occasion his affection was not as gentle as he meant it to be when he spotted Baekhyun with red fingerprints on his arms, but he was unfamiliar with his own strength.

And he needed to control it.

Baekhyun turned open the notebook and Chanyeol looked around a bit as the smaller scribbled something down before tapping his arm.

_‘Didn’t try to escape, wanted to see butterflies in the garden, I’m sorry.’_

“Of course you didn’t.” Chanyeol cooed, trailing his fingers down Baekhyun's cheek to pinch his chin in his fingers, “Because you want to stay with me, don't you? Because you want to be my little angel, right?”

Baekhyun blushed and nodded quickly, moving to scribble more, _‘Baby too?’_

“You want to be my baby?” Chanyeol chuckled, arms coming to enclose around Baekhyun tighter, and the younger smelled faintly like vanilla, Chanyeol was obsessed.

“You can be my angel and my baby,” He growled, a mix of a purr and a demand as he watched Baekhyun nod frantically, the smallers eyes watering like he was really happy.

Baekhyun sniffed more and Chanyeol cooed as he scratched at the smallers scalp carefully, but Baekhyun only nodded again before pulling one of his legs up and pointing to his leg with a pout and frowning.

His knee had a scratch on it and was purpling before Chanyeol's eyes.

“My baby boy,” Chanyeol soothed, “What should I do, baby? Daddy can kiss it better and take you to the garden for a little bit.”

Baekhyun giggled under his breath and Chanyeol smirked as the smaller brought his hands up to cover his mouth.

He decided Baekhyun really liked to be his baby, and deserved a few kisses to his bruised knee.


	3. Angry

Baekhyun was really excited.

His newest friend, Kyungsoo, had kicked the chefs out and helped Baekhyun make cookies all on his own - well, _sort of_ on his own.

Either way, Baekhyun really wanted to go show Chanyeol even if it was really late and he knew his daddy had been out all day.

Because he hadn’t seen him all day! All day, and that was _forever_ long!

He had just heard his guard for today, Sehun, talking to someone and said Chanyeol had arrived home twenty minutes ago, so he was very excited even if he might be scolded for being out past bedtime - but he had to make sure the cookies were cooled off for daddy or else he would get really burned and Baekhyun learned the hard way to let them cool off!

_“He’s with a whore again.”_

_“Ones from the brothel?”_

_“Maybe a strip club,”_ He heard cackled. _“Wish he’d share after.”_

_“Bet it was just another bitch wanting a taste, probably go brag about it too! God, people must be fucking crazy to want to get that close to Chanyeol.”_

Baekhyun frowned at the muffled voices for saying Chanyeol's name because he knew very well that his daddy didn’t like anything but _boss_ or _sir_ unless it was from his daddy’s very close friends.

Plus, it didn’t sound like they were saying very nice things either, if they were laughing at his daddy then Baekhyun was _obligated_ to get them in trouble, he decided to himself.

But, for now he only pouted and continued up the stairs with his plate and hurried towards Chanyeol's room that was across from his own.

As he approached he frowned at the noises from the outside, the sound of muffled moans and growling deep groans.

What if Chanyeol was hurt?

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol didn’t mind if he popped in sometimes, so he carefully pushed the door open, noises getting louder as he had it all the way open.

It was brightly lit for it being so late, but Baekhyun didn’t care about that right now.

What he cared about was the scene of Chanyeol over the top of a woman, his bare back coated in sweat and hand wrapped around the woman’s throat.

Baekhyun wouldn’t be too concerned about the sight of it wasn’t for the fact that they were both naked, and Chanyeol was fucking her, and he suddenly felt like he had been thrown into a wall.

He sniffed and dropped the glass plate onto the floor to grab his chest with both hands, and only then did the woman stop her muffled moans and Chanyeol stop thrusting to turn towards the doorway, alerted.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered, eyes capturing Baekhyun shuffling in the doorway and he hadn’t ever seen the smaller look so upset, “Why are you out of bed?”

Baekhyun screeched an angry sound and moved to run over towards Chanyeol, so the man was immediately removing himself from the woman as he heard the sound of Baekhyun running through glass, noticing the pile on the ground.

Baekhyun only continued like he was screaming at Chanyeol, but it was mostly just tears and angry grunts as he started hitting at Chanyeol's back.

“Woah, what are you doing? What the hell are you doing?” Chanyeol cried, turning to jump off the bed and pick Baekhyun right up to start soothing him.

Baekhyun really loved to be carried around when he was upset, so Chanyeol tried to calm him with coos and a soft hand over his spine, but the smaller was inconsolable, even if he slightly relaxed in Chanyeol's grip.

“You have a kid?” The girl freaked out as she sat up on the bed, bare body on show, and she suddenly didn’t look appealing at all, and Chanyeol would normally feel ashamed caught coddling Baekhyun like this, but really didn’t care.

“Oh, he’s _very much_ not a kid, are we adding someone else?” She smirked, rolling onto her stomach seductively to examine Baekhyun over Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol stiffened, and her idea of a threesome was very much something that he would have loved months ago, but picturing someone else touching Baekhyun was not something he could stomach at all. 

In fact, it pissed him off more than he could verbalize.

So, instead he curled his lip up and kicked at her clothes on the floor, “Get the fuck out.”

“What!”

“I said get the fuck out!” Chanyeol yelled over her offended noises, “Go ask someone else to fuck you, get out!”

The look she sent to him was one of utter offense, but Chanyeol merely sent her a scolding expression and pointed towards the door again, no more warnings.

She looked fearful then, and Chanyeol had half a mind to ask what the fuck she had been expecting, a five course meal on her way out and a pile of love notes? From a renowned criminal? 

Hell no, she was more likely to be given a used bullet and a _thanks for the fuck,_ stuffed in a van to be dropped back off where Chanyeol found her.

Chanyeol turned to set Baekhyun on the bed, and was even more pissed off at the bedroom door slamming so hard that it vibrated his paintings on the walls.

“Sh, sh. Let me see your feet.” He worried, kneeling beside the bed to pull Baekhyun towards the end.

But, Baekhyun yanked away from him and Chanyeol was beyond frustrated at his sudden attitude. “Hey! Are you going to be a bad boy?” He scolded. “Bad boys don’t get any attention and they get sent to their rooms until they get told to come out, if you keep this up then daddy is not going to be very nice, will you be bad?”

Baekhyun turned his chin up towards him and Chanyeol growled under his breath as he pulled the smallers ankles back towards the end of the bed, holding both ankles still in his hand as he stood up to scold Baekhyun when the smaller kept kicking at him, “Very bad. You’ve been very bad. It’s past bedtime and now you’re over here trying to hurt daddy for trying to help you? That’s a very naughty boy.”

Chanyeol raised a brow when Baekhyun calmed down a little more, watching the younger huff and sniff at the same time before he processed Chanyeol's words and started crying more silently, shaking his head.

“No? You’re not a bad boy?”

Baekhyun nodded as his lips trembled and he brought his hands under his chin where he was laid out flat on the bed.

“Really?” Chanyeol said, releasing his ankles only to move back and inspect the youngers feet, “Because that was very bad. You hurt my feelings, Baekhyun. You’re lucky there’s no glass in your feet or else I’d put you in timeout for the entire night, you need to stay still and think about how to say sorry.”

Chanyeol sighed to himself and turned to walk towards his bathroom just to grab his robe, hearing Baekhyun's hiccups start up as he got a bit further away, but he let the younger sniff a minute longer as he tied it around his waist.

Normally he would be even more livid he got cockblocked and no longer was having sex because since Baekhyun had been here has been the longest he had gone without sex - so when a woman offered, of course he was going to accept and take out his sexual frustration on her - Baekhyun was too fucking cute and Chanyeol was thoroughly pissed he couldn’t ruin the smaller.

But, he was more relieved Baekhyun was okay now.

“Did you figure it out?” He asked, pulling the top, dirty blankets off the bed just because he very much did not want Baekhyun touching where that woman was.

Baekhyun nodded and wiped his eyes harshly with his palms as Chanyeol climbed into the bed and tsked at his painful looking action, gently grabbing Baekhyun's fingers from his face.

“I’m sure you’re very sorry for being up so late, it looks like it made you very grumpy, you must be so tired.” Chanyeol cooed, thumb wiping at the corner of Baekhyun's eye where it was now red from his rubbing. “Are you going to say sorry?”

Baekhyun puffed out his lips and nodded before moving to throw his arms around Chanyeol's neck, the elder sighed contently and hummed as he pulled Baekhyun closer, “I know. I know, you must have missed me. I’m sorry too, I thought you must be off in dreamland or else daddy would have gone to tell you goodnight.”

The younger whined a noise that told Chanyeol he very much missed him, and Chanyeol felt even worse as he cooed and played with Baekhyun's hair.

Then, Baekhyun pulled back the smallest bit to press a shy peck to Chanyeol's cheek, and the man laughed, but it was more surprising than anything.

“Ah, my sweet boy.” He praised with a wide grin, “Daddy feels really bad for leaving you today also, so I’ll treat my baby really special tomorrow.”

Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol was even more surprised when he leaned up more to kiss at the corner of his mouth, and then pecking directly on the center of his lips, noses pressing together slightly awkwardly.

“You don’t have to do that,” Chanyeol whispered, lips only a centimeter away from Baekhyun's, “You… I’ll take care of you, you don’t… you don’t have to do that. I didn’t… Baekhyun, I didn’t take you here for you to do this for me. You can be with who you want.”

Baekhyun frowned, not understanding because who else would he want?

He only wanted to sit on daddy’s lap and color for him, and he was very, very angry his daddy went to find someone else.

Baekhyun only wanted daddy to be with him - him only and to buy him lots of pretty things and love him a lot and a lot!

So, Baekhyun leaned forward to kiss again at Chanyeol's lips, fingers moving to push the robe slightly open and ignoring Chanyeol's deep breath as he placed his hand over the man’s heart, kissing again at Chanyeol's lips since he wasn’t responding.

And Chanyeol wasn’t responding not because he didn’t like it - of course not, he had fucking craved Baekhyun, but he also didn’t want the younger to feel obligated in anyway just because he had stolen him away and gave him a better life - he was just shocked.

Truthfully, nobody had ever even got this close to Chanyeol in order to place such a gentle touch on him, or even to trace the scars that littered his skin as Baekhyun was doing.

He had sex a lot, he fucked a lot of people, and had definitely allowed them to please him, but none of that was ever purely innocent and none of those times had Chanyeol allowed more touch than needed.

If they were fucking then he had the upper hand and they were ordered not to touch, and if they were sucking his dick that’s purely all they were allowed to do, he didn’t kiss strangers, and he certainly didn’t let hands wander his skin.

Because that was intimate, and he never craved that.

Not before anyway, but Baekhyun made a lot of things not make sense anymore.

Chanyeol growled in his throat and cupped behind Baekhyun's ear to press their mouths together harder, instantly pressing his tongue to the seam of Baekhyun's lips because he craved to taste him.

And Baekhyun allowed it with a small laugh, simply opening his mouth wide and Chanyeol pressed his thumb into his jaw to silently tell him to keep it open as he licked inside nastily.

He briefly realized for someone so seemingly innocent Baekhyun knew how to kiss awfully well, but that thought only had him growling more into his mouth and biting down on Baekhyun's lip almost like a silent punishment.

Baekhyun whimpered more needily, voluntarily falling backwards into the bed when Chanyeol pushed him back with their lips still connected and panting, and Chanyeol was curious exactly what was hidden under all the innocence as Baekhyun lifted his hips up to press into Chanyeol's like second nature.

It was only pissing Chanyeol off the more he analyzed and making his possessive kisses trail down Baekhyun's neck to suck purple into his skin, lasting marks.

_“D-Daddy..”_

Chanyeol sucked harsher onto his pulse before pulling back with a small laugh and disbelieving smile as he hovered over Baekhyun, eyeing the younger panting and pink faced for air and lips swollen, a small bit of drool dripping from the corner of his lips.

“What was that?”

“Daddy!” Baekhyun whined again, but his voice was raspy from underuse, and sounded a bit painful, but Chanyeol was positive that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

“Oh, fuck.” Chanyeol was now fully turned on, but knew Baekhyun must be exhausted as it was way past his bedtime, and he already looked sleepily dazed.

“My baby, my good boy.” He swooned, moving to swipe his thumb over the combination of saliva pouring from Baekhyun's lip when the younger caught his thumb between his lips, immediately sucking and eyes bobbing more.

Chanyeol cursed under his breath once more, pressing his thumb down on Baekhyun's tongue and getting a muffled whine for forcing the younger to stop his suckling, quickly removing the pressure to allow it to continue.

He very much wanted Baekhyun to try to talk some more, to attempt to put his suckling tongue to a much better use, but only smiled and moved to curl at the smallers side to press a few kisses into his temple.

“Did so good, baby boy. My good angel is so good for daddy,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear, having a bit of a struggle to allow Baekhyun to keep his hand to himself and trying to reach behind him for the blankets.

It was worth it when Baekhyun hummed around his finger and brought both hands up to hold onto Chanyeol's wrist to ensure he kept his hand in place, scooting back more against Chanyeol's chest to lay comfortably.

Chanyeol had no idea how he was going to sleep with Baekhyun's plush ass pressed into his erection and the younger suckling away at his thumb like the sweetest candy he’d ever tasted, but he supposed he would have to get used to it.

“Goodnight, baby. Daddy will spend a lot more time with you tomorrow, all the time in the world.”


	4. Grumpy

Chanyeol continued on as if nothing was amiss, except a few things were blaringly different.

Instead of Baekhyun usually across the room coloring or dressing up his teddy bear with things Chanyeol blatantly denied buying for him, he now sat in his own chair at Chanyeol's side, or preferably in his lap.

And instead of the innocent pajamas Baekhyun was known to dress up in, Chanyeol now insured he dressed up the little princess how he deserved - usually in something baby blue or light pink, just because Chanyeol was in love with the way they reflected off Baekhyun's dyed white hair.

He knew his crew had many questions, but his true friends only spared glances at Chanyeol with raised brows and knew they approved, well, that much was obvious because he had even caught Luhan - arguably his most emotionless hitman - cooing at Baekhyun and asking about his drawings.

It filled Chanyeol with a deep sense of something… proud, finally he had something to be proud of and Baekhyun deserved for people to fawn over him.

His little baby who stole everyone’s hearts - well, Chanyeol and his closest friends simply because the boss wouldn’t allow anyone else close enough, even on the rare occasion he had to switch up who guards Baekhyun he ordered them to stay feet apart.

But, the biggest change was Baekhyun's squealing of _daddy,_ all the time, anywhere, but only ever if Chanyeol was near - and only ever to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun only cooed that specific word to Chanyeol, and it felt fucking fantastic.

Of course Chanyeol wished he would say more, wished Baekhyun would speak more - just to him - but daddy was fine too, and it was really cute watching the others try and convince Baekhyun to talk to them.

Even if it was a simple question like ‘who is Chanyeol?’ Baekhyun refused to answer aloud and would scribble it out with a big smile; it spurred Chanyeol's possessiveness on and led to him smirking winningly everytime one of his friends pursed their lips in annoyance.

But, Baekhyun was too goddamn cute to ever fault for things, so they only scolded Chanyeol for not trying to get Baekhyun to be more social. 

The boss ignored them by pointing out that it was his fucking baby and he could do whatever he damn well pleased with Baekhyun and to get back to work on those safes.

“Daddy?”

Chanyeol turned to acknowledge Baekhyun quickly, head snapping up and he noticed Kyungsoo's turn up at the same moment and sent the man a scolding look for reacting to Baekhyun's soft voice, Kyungsoo only snorted silently.

“What are you doing, princess?” Chanyeol asked deeply, tossing his papers to the side and moving to the edge of his seat in order to grab Baekhyun's hips through the pretty lavender dress he was wearing, pulling him to stand between his legs.

Baekhyun started wringing his fingers together nervously and Chanyeol shook his head as he grabbed them and then tapped Baekhyun's chin impatiently.

The smaller simply got teary eyed and pouted his lips, and Chanyeol sighed.

“You know we don’t do kisses unless it’s in daddy’s room or baby’s room.” Chanyeol scolded under his breath, and he knew it was a horrible rule, but he still needed to somewhat place a wall between them, especially during the day when he had so many people going through the mansion - he couldn’t look _too_ weak.

Baekhyun started crying immediately, and Chanyeol clenched his jaw in anger with himself as he pulled the smaller closer with arms wrapped around his hips in order to let the baby cry into his shoulder.

“God, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo drawled across the room, “Just fucking kiss the boy already. There’s a line of people waiting to have him and you don’t even share,” He smirked mischievously.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and tossed his head to the side in an obviously irritated sense, and was weighing their friendship and how easy it would be to shoot him right now, “You touch him I’ll rip your goddamn tongue out!”

“Hey, not my fault you don’t fuck him. Just give him a pacifier or some shit, do you know how many guards we had to escort out when Baekhyun starts sucking on things?”

Chanyeol was standing up instantly, at his words, but also at the sudden stillness Baekhyun had, “I want a fucking list - nobody in this fucking house gets to see Baekhyun if the risk of them touching him is high, he’s mine.”

Kyungsoo was obviously just overly amused at this point, but Chanyeol looked well past the line of when to stop teasing, so he simply nodded his head.

“Sh, baby. I think it’s nap time, yeah? Daddy will put you down for a nap.”

“Daddy!” Baekhyun wailed, tears pressing into Chanyeol's shirt as the man soothed his dress down.

“I know. I know, I thought we’d see if you could skip a nap today, but it doesn’t look that way, baby. It’s okay my little angel, we can put you to bed.” Chanyeol murmured, sending a nod of his head towards Kris and Junmyeon as he walked past the safe rooms, only four left, but it was taking way too long.

“Daddy, d-daddy,” Baekhyun whined, fingers moving to press against his lips and Chanyeol cooed at him, patting his bottom as he made his way to Baekhyun's room.

Baekhyun's room was mainly just a pink and white mess of toys and a pretty little princess bed, but it was only used for nap time, because he deserved to sleep with Chanyeol much more. “Daddy..”

“Daddy knows, baby boy,” Chanyeol soothed, laying Baekhyun down on his front and immediately moving to undo Baekhyun's dress, smiling at how Baekhyun was immediately more relaxed as he started pulling the dress from his body, poor baby was so tired and Chanyeol regretted not just giving him his kisses, _fuck_ it was so obvious he was obsessed with the baby anyway.

Baekhyun was so gorgeous in general, but Chanyeol loved his naked body, so pure and milky, innocent and only for him to see.

He gently turned Baekhyun onto his side before climbing into the bed in order to put the baby to sleep, petting Baekhyun's ear as he laid his other palm over the mans stomach, “Sleepy time, Baekhyun. It’s time for bed so daddy can work.”

Baekhyun grunted an annoyed noise, teary eyes flicking to Chanyeol's as he worked his naked leg between Chanyeol's, nude body pressing closer to the man’s and Chanyeol had to bite his lip to restrain himself as the babe pressed his small, soft length into his hip.

“So grumpy,” He chirped, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, “Daddy is very sorry for being so mean to his baby, okay? Daddy was too mean to you today?”

Baekhyun nodded quickly, pressing his chin into Chanyeol's collarbone to pout his lips with a whimper.

This time Chanyeol was immediately surging down to kiss his mouth, sucking on Baekhyun's bottom lip to swell it up before kissing at the spot.

Baekhyun puffed out a softer, calmer breath and Chanyeol smiled as he moved his face to peck the baby’s cheek in order to hear the excited squeak Baekhyun gave.

“I always forget,” Chanyeol drawled, kissing a hickey below Baekhyun's ear and trailing his hand to rest over the curve of Baekhyun's ass to massage the soft skin, “Baby needs lots of kisses throughout the day. Let’s get rid of that rule, what do you think?”

“Daddy! Daddy,” Baekhyun made a kissy noise and smiled excitedly as he showed off all his pearly teeth.

Chanyeol sniggered and licking over the corner of Baekhyun's mouth to collect the small bit of saliva shining on his lip, “So happy? Hm, daddy likes a happy baby. And daddy likes baby’s kisses too.”

In response Baekhyun squealed softly before sticking his tongue out with a whine.

Chanyeol supposed it was his fault for making Baekhyun want such dirty kisses, but his baby was naughty when he wanted to be.


	5. Baby boy

“Oh, thank you, what a sweet little boy.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips and knew he had absolutely no reason to be jealous of Baekhyun sparkling as he bounced around to give out pictures, but he was.

It was only Chanyeol's longest friends after all, just them working on the safes as Chanyeol was completely fed up and truthfully was only in this room to sit, watch, and put more pressure on them - although he was positive they didn’t really care about his scowl.

Baekhyun, being the pretty princess he was, was coloring pictures on his own but was quickly getting tired and running around for praise in his long pink sweater dress, passing out drawings.

Chanyeol let him do as he liked, because he knew these men wouldn’t take advantage of the babe, but was overly jealous at how happy Baekhyun got for others' attention.

“You ask Chanyeol, and then maybe later I can teach you some other things, sweet pea, maybe how to make a bracelet and you can make so many pretty things,” Yixing promised, Chanyeol merely rolled his eyes because he was becoming worked up over Baekhyun's excited noises.

Plus, he wasn’t sure that was a good idea as Baekhyun did have a tendency to lose things, not that a beaded bracelet would matter, but he knew the baby would be really upset if he lost it.

He watched Baekhyun clap a handful of times and giggle as Yixing patted his hair before turning around to rush across the room, back to his blanketed pile of toys in order to start scribbling some more and hug his bear into his lap.

Chanyeol could offer Baekhyun the small white board he had gotten the smaller that was sitting right beside him, but knew the baby was likely just drawing more pictures.

“Man, this is some fucking bullshit!” He heard Junmyeon yell impatiently.

“It really shouldn't be this hard,” Chanyeol commented, “Son if a bitch did not need to have so many goddamn safes - why the fuck would he do _that.”_

“Was a jeweler after all, got a few thousand dollar necklaces from the last one cracked open,” Sehun shrugged.

Chanyeol knew that some of the things in the other safes were very expensive and could go for a lot - Baekhyun alone probably had close to a million dollars worth of jewels Chanyeol thought would look gorgeous on him - but he didn’t give a fuck about those, he had an important buyer waiting for that diamond.

As he turned to acknowledge a servant that was bringing food into the room, he heard the sound of beeping.

“Hey! No, don’t touch that you little shit!”

Chanyeol jumped to his feet immediately, watching one of his guards named Hosung shove Baekhyun's hand away so harshly the baby almost fell right on his bottom, he didn’t fall but Chanyeol heard the tell all of hiccups starting up.

“You wanna do that again?” Chanyeol growled, walking over to grab Baekhyun up around the waist, turning to the five guards that he couldn’t give two fucks about.

“Huh? You wanna run that by me again?” He spat, watching Hosung clench his jaw in anger.

The guard didn’t respond, not that Chanyeol expected him to, but as the boss looked at the guards, analyzing firmly he noticed a few of them trailing eyes over the milky legs on display from how Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun up, making the sweater ride up to his babes thighs.

Now, Chanyeol wasn’t a killer for no good reason, so he wouldn’t kill the man just for looking - Baekhyun was a fucking angel, and that was obvious - but he did find humor in the idea because none of these men would ever have the right to touch Baekhyun as he did.

So, he milked it.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol soothed, turning Baekhyun around in his arms and the baby immediately wrapped legs around his hips so Chanyeol laid his palms directly where Baekhyun's dress rode up, where his nude ass peeked through the smallest bit.

The younger nodded, pouting to himself, and Chanyeol smirked as he saw the guards looking over Baekhyun as Chanyeol's fingers dipped between the smallers thighs.

“That’s what I thought, my baby is not a crybaby, hm. What do good boys get?”

Baekhyun squealed and sat back to face Chanyeol with an open mouth, lips already slickened with his own saliva.

Chanyeol growled to himself and leaned over to lick over Baekhyun's tongue, filthy and so hot he heard someone groan, and had no idea who, but hoped they enjoyed the show because Baekhyun was _his._

“That’s a good boy,” He praised, Baekhyun smacked his lips like he had just tasted the best thing ever before giggling and moving to curl his fingers in Chanyeol's hair and nuzzling under his chin.

He didn’t bother to spare anyone a glance, “Get back to work.” He barked, turning to walk back to the couch he was at that was beside Baekhyun's toys.

Chanyeol heard people clearing throats and going back to work, but was only focused on seating Baekhyun carelessly over the warmth of his slack covered length, mainly because he knew Baekhyun liked to be seated at his hips, and what better place to set him but where he deserved to be seated?

“You want a drink?”

Baekhyun nodded and leaned behind him to grab his white board, Chanyeol hummed and turned to grab a cup to give to the baby, “Don't spill this time, daddy won’t have time to give you another bath, so the maids would have to do it.”

The baby pouted his lips at that, giving a quick head shake no, and Chanyeol laughed as he knew how much Baekhyun hated when Chanyeol couldn’t find time to bathe him.

“Hm, my little angel, you’ve been so curious today, huh? Touching all the safes, sticking your cute little nose where it doesn’t belong.” Chanyeol playfully scolded, reaching over the lidded cup that Baekhyun was sucking away at to tap his nose.

Baekhyun's eyes crinkled with his giggle as he pulled the cup from his lips, smacking them slightly and hazardly dropping his cup onto the sofa in order to open the cap for his white board marker.

Chanyeol merely ran his thumb over the leftover drink on Baekhyun's soft lip to press it back into his baby’s mouth, internally groaning at how Baekhyun immediately sucked loudly at his finger, tongue flicking to clean it off without so much as looking away from his writing, his baby was so good.

And he deserved to know as much, so Chanyeol cooed at him and leaned forward to kiss his ear, earning a delighted giggle and teeth scraping his finger as Baekhyun pulled back to muffle a, “Daddy!”

He had no idea how he originally didn’t spare Baekhyun a glance, because now it was nearly impossible for Chanyeol to feel calm if Baekhyun _wasn’t_ in sight.

The little one licked over his fingers once more and Chanyeol hummed to himself as he pulled his hand away only to rub his damp fingertips over Baekhyun's cheek.

The baby giggled to himself again and turned around his white board to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol raised a brow for a moment at the picture; it was a mix of drawings of hearts and daddy written but to the side was a small picture of a lock and beside it a four number combination and a balloon.

“Hm?” He tilted his head and patted Baekhyun's bottom, “What's it mean, baby? It’s very pretty, I’m very happy, but I don’t understand, angel.”

Baekhyun pouted his lips at him, turning the board back to face himself to draw some more, and Chanyeol felt apologetic for upsetting the babe, but they did have some miscommunication due to Baekhyun not speaking.

“Daddy.”

Again, it was the same thing, only this time Baekhyun drew an arrow from the numbers to the lock and beside the numbers was a cake on it and the balloon was still sitting there.

Chanyeol frowned, listening to Baekhyun whine to himself and the baby tossed the white board to the side in order to start getting worked up.

Then, Chanyeol gawked and was standing up immediately, picking Baekhyun up onto his hip even with the baby starting a tantrum as he usually did when ignored.

“My baby, so smart. My smart baby.” Chanyeol began with a huge grin, pushing his way right through to the safes.

“Everyone back off.” He ordered then, setting Baekhyun to his feet and kneeling to cup his face.

“Chanyeol were almost done, swear-“

Chanyeol didn’t care to listen to Kris and ran his thumbs over Baekhyun's cheeks, “My good boy, you know the code? Of course you do, and it’s my baby’s birthday too, daddy will give you a huge celebration on your birthday, promise!”

Baekhyun instantly started bouncing on his feet, leading Chanyeol to turn the smaller around and pulling his hips back into his shoulder, “Now, do you know which one it goes to? Three choices, baby boy. Show daddy how smart you are.”

Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol patted his bottom as he stood up, stepping back a little to watch Baekhyun start looking at the safes.

“Man. You sure about this?” Jongdae asked.

Chanyeol merely shrugged, “Baekhyun knows more than we think he does. I would know.” He answered, crouching down to rest with his elbows on his knees and analyzing Baekhyun's every move because there was a lot of powerful equipment over there and Baekhyun was a curious one.

But, the little one didn’t touch them at all, only whining to himself with his sweater was snagged on something and Chanyeol would need to buy him a new one with the tiny rip it now had, but it was worth it when Baekhyun finally chose one after a good five minutes of looking at all of them.

“What if he uses up the last chances?” Junmyeon worried.

“We have three chances left, he can use one.” Chanyeol growled, getting annoyed at all the questioning even if it was reasonable considering they only got five chances or the safes wouldn't open ever again - they’d have no choice but to explode them and hope nothing was ruined.

He had full faith in Baekhyun though, so when he heard the baby pressing buttons and everyone else held their breath he only hummed encouragingly. “Daddy will buy you something really special even if that doesn’t open up, promise, baby boy. We’ll do something really special.”

Baekhyun squealed to himself even though his back was to Chanyeol and as he hit the final button, a loud beep was heard before the sound of metal grinding and Chanyeol couldn’t have felt more proud.

“That’s daddys boy, that’s my princess. Come here! Come to daddy!” He exclaimed as his crew started running disbelievingly towards the now open safe.

Baekhyun giggled and ran full speed into Chanyeol, almost knocking him down if the man hadn't already been expecting as much and was prepared to scoop up the smaller as soon as he was close, bouncing him excitedly.

“You just made daddy very, very fucking proud.” Chanyeol growled, one hand combing Baekhyun's bangs from his forehead, other holding the younger's ass on his front, “So goddamn proud, baby. Gonna get you everything you want.”

The baby beamed, whispering of daddy a million times under his breath happily as Chanyeol pulled him in to tuck him tightly to his chest.

“Yixing, Luhan, I want that diamond shipped out by tomorrow, my crew has first dibs on whatever else is in there. Don’t disturb us for the rest of the night. I think my baby just did us a great favor.” Chanyeol ordered in a firm tone as he started towards the door.

“Because my baby is the fucking best, huh?” Chanyeol added under his breath as he started climbing the stairs intending on spoiling Baekhyun rotten, “Daddy’s most loyal boy. Daddy’s favorite. Who’s daddy’s favorite?”

Baekhyun was practically glowing as he sat back in Chanyeol's arms to point to himself and wiggle around.

“That’s right,” Chanyeol snarled as he laid Baekhyun down on his own bed, tugging the smallers sweater dress over his naked lower body, “And my favorite boy gets everything he wants. You don’t even know what a big helper you were, angel. Daddy is going to give you lots of kisses and toys.”

Baekhyun only made grabby hands for him with a huge grin, so Chanyeol was pretty sure Baekhyun really had no idea how much help he was.


	6. Mine

“What will we be doing today, my baby?” Chanyeol wondered, laying a hand on Baekhyun's naked hip so the smaller stayed still as he chose a dress from the pile Baekhyun demanded he choose from.

As expected, Baekhyun only shrugged with his fingers sticking out of his peachy lips and Chanyeol momentarily let his thoughts drift to how it was possible his baby could fit so many in, what else could fit in there, surely his -

It was unfair of him to think this way when Baekhyun barely even seemed to be interested in him sexually, but, on the other hand, his baby had gotten quite upset and angry when Chanyeol was caught fucking that girl.

God, now he just felt blue balled as it had been nearly a month since then and he hadn’t gotten more than his own hand and Baekhyun accidentally petting or rutting against him until he was hard.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure how much Baekhyun knew, so he tried to keep his fondness and horniness separate from his baby.

The boss knew he wasn’t alone in these thoughts, so he had been very meticulous when choosing who watches Baekhyun while he is away.

“Can you tell daddy something else today? Hm? I’m in the mood to see if my baby can talk some more.” Chanyeol cooed, pulling Baekhyun under his arms to sit up and dressing him in a pastel blue, long sleeve dress.

Chanyeol much preferred Baekhyun in pretty little gowns, but after the first time his princess tripped over it he had immediately tossed them from his closet.

When Baekhyun's fluffy head of hair popped out from the collar he only giggled and leaned forward for a kiss.

Chanyeol, of course, was only a man and couldn’t resist nibbling at those peachy lips softly, taking a seat at the end of his bed.

“You ignoring daddy?” He teased, sitting back on his palms as Baekhyun pulled back and started standing on the bed with a cute wiggle of a dance and a small bounce.

He watched a moment longer, just because Baekhyun was a sight to behold before smirking and sighing dramatically as he leaned back on his palms, “Guess daddy will just go then - I’m a very important man, you know.”

Baekhyun turned to him immediately, alerted and dropped to his knees to crawl back into his lap making Chanyeol chuckle.

“Daddy!” He whined, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck and kissing at his jaw needily with a few whimpers.

Chanyeol hummed and took Baekhyun being distracted in order to tie the dresses ribbon around the baby’s back, “You're a very lucky baby to be able to see me so much, everyday. You sleep in my bed, daddy gives you kisses and he doesn’t give _anyone_ kisses, I buy you so many things - what is so enchanting about you, angel? Hm? Daddy will kill anyone who touches you, you know that?”

Baekhyun only scrunched his nose up in an excited, tell all look of happiness and hummed under his breath randomly, as if he hadn’t listened to Chanyeol's words at all - but the man knew he had, because Baekhyun listened well most of the time.

“No answer?” Chanyeol mused, flipping Baekhyun over to lay beneath him, and the baby seemed to like that even more if his pretty grin was anything to go by. “Daddy treats you so special and you have no answers to my questions? What should I do with you, baby boy?”

Baekhyun laughed squealingly, puckering his lips for kisses and Chanyeol sighed, briefly wondering if the baby just wanted kisses for everything - but he still gave him kisses anyways.

“Serious time, baby boy.” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun's mouth before sitting back on his knees and turning to stretch his bare torso out and reach for a white board and a cigar.

He felt Baekhyun touching his muscled waist curiously and groaned under his breath when the baby pressed a wet kiss to his hip, god he definitely needed a smoke before he did something regretful.

“You're going to tell daddy a really nice story, okay?” Chanyeol requested, moving off the bed and watching Baekhyun sit up with a pout at him walking away. “Daddy wants to know about you, pretty boy. Story time.”

There was no room for Baekhyun to argue, not even as he flopped back on the bed in a tantrum as Chanyeol placed the pen and board beside him.

He saw Baekhyun peek at him to see if his fit was working and Chanyeol only raised a brow as he moved to sit across the room in a huge chair and lit his cigar, “Get to it, angel. You know daddy is in no mood when he’s smoking, we’re not pushing it off again.”

Baekhyun humphed before rolling onto his front to press his cheek in the silky black sheets, watching Chanyeol click his tongue and eye his milky legs because he knew his daddy liked to see him spread on their bed.

But, instead of taking it back like Baekhyun expected, Chanyeol only took a drag of his cigar and tapped his foot impatiently on the carpet.

Baekhyun frowned and angrily turned to toss the cap to the pen across the room before scribbling very mad, _‘Daddy mean!’_ In sloppy, hastily written handwriting before turning it to Chanyeol.

But, his daddy only chuckled and Baekhyun whined as he started erasing it to do as Chanyeol said because he knew he was pushing it when Chanyeol didn’t immediately take back what made Baekhyun angry.

“You're being very pushy today, Baekhyun. I don’t think I can baby you if you keep being so mean, not listening. I’ll have to assume you want to be a big boy,” Chanyeol mused, bringing his cigar to his mouth and watching Baekhyun pout harder and shake his head as he continued writing, “No? If you continue then I’ll just call you Baekhyun all day, no being carried, no pretty clothes, you’ll just be treated normally - like you aren’t my special boy, and you very much know you are, and daddy cares about you a lot, so it’s very rude not to answer. You know daddy does so much for his baby, right? I’ve killed almost five guards now for speaking rudely of you, my baby. Don’t you know how important you are to me?”

Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol smiled as he turned to put out his cigar in the ashtray to his right.

It was an odd feeling Baekhyun gave him, and the man truthfully wasn’t even sure what to call it.

“Daddy cares about you so much,” Chanyeol cooed as he stood back up with a sigh, sitting at the end of the bed and laying a palm over the curve of Baekhyun's ass, “Daddy's little boy, right angel?”

“Daddy,” Baekhyun blushed, dipping his head and sitting up to throw himself at Chanyeol's chest, “Daddy, me.”

“That's a good boy,” Chanyeol smiled and brought Baekhyun's face up to his, “Let’s use your words for daddy now, okay? You sound so pretty. So pretty, my little princess.”

“Daddy me, daddy me!” Baekhyun squealed, dropping his knees on either side of Chanyeol's hips in order to curl up at the man’s chest.

“That's right I’m your daddy,” Chanyeol growled, curling a hand in Baekhyun's hair to tilt his head back and pressing his mouth right on his baby’s lips, “You're mine. And you’re going to be mine forever. I’ll kill anyone that touches you, angel.”

Baekhyun giggled and it was much too pretty for Chanyeol not to kiss him.

As he turned to press Baekhyun into the bed, the whiteboard toppled off the bed; and with it, Baekhyun's story.


	7. Appointment

Chanyeol had _no_ idea how the fuck this happened.

One second he was shouting over Baekhyun's shoulder for his fucking guards to leave them the fuck alone, and the next his baby was whining in his lap and climbing all over to try and get Chanyeol's attention - as if he hadn’t already had it.

“Daddy, d-daddy, daddy!”

Baekhyun whimpered and moved to straddle one of his thighs, and Chanyeol looked at him in concern, immediately shoving Baekhyun's toys off his lap to make room for the smaller to come closer.

“Sh, what’s wrong?” He fussed, cupping Baekhyun's face in both hands, “Baby boy, what’s wrong? Daddy can’t help unless you use your words.”

The smaller whined louder, eyes shaking as he tried to figure out how to verbalize what he wanted.

Chanyeol only furrowed his brows in more worry and leaned forward to kiss Baekhyun's lips in hopes it would calm him down a little.

It did, to a small degree, but now he was more worried about how fast Baekhyun was trying to shove his tongue into his mouth, it was unlike him to want such dirty kisses before Chanyeol was offering.

But, Chanyeol didn’t have any qualms with sucking Baekhyun's tongue, flicking his over the inside of the smallers mouth and humming at the strawberry candy taste from his baby’s sucker he had eaten earlier.

Baekhyun still didn’t stop his whining though, instead he pulled away with a surprising amount of spit hanging from his bottom lip and searched for Chanyeol's fingers before raising them to his mouth and sucking on them.

Chanyeol was growing used to Baekhyun doing such things, especially when he was tired, but his baby still whined, still whimpered like something was wrong and he was concerned.

“Baby, sh. Do you need to go to bed? Maybe a bath? What’s wrong?”

“T-Touch!” Baekhyun muffled around his finger, Chanyeol couldn’t really understand and got a huge annoyed sound from Baekhyun when he pulled his finger away, “Again, baby, what was that?”

Instead of a simple repeat, Baekhyun gave a dry sob, “Hand… touch! Daddy!”

“What?” Chanyeol whispered more to himself than anything and started petting Baekhyun's hair from his face, “Baby… I… I don’t know, my love. I’m sorry, I don’t know.”

Baekhyun went limp, pressing his forehead down on Chanyeol's chest when suddenly he puffed out a breath, “Daddy, girl, touch! _My daddy!”_

It had been so long since then that it took Chanyeol a good minute to connect the dots before he chuckled and ran a hand over Baekhyun's spine, “Don't worry, daddy isn’t going to go have sex again, no need to worry, baby boy.”

Baekhyun pouted his lips and nodded, but went back to whimpering and running his lips across Chanyeol's jaw, “Daddy, me.”

“Mhm.” Chanyeol mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment as Baekhyun trailed his wet lips across his cheek.

“Daddy - me too! Daddy me!”

Chanyeol nearly knocked Baekhyun off his lap with how fast he was flinching in shock when he felt a hand cup over his dick.

“Holy fuck,” He groaned, it’d been so long since he had anyone touching him that he could’ve gotten hard immediately, “Fuck, do you even know what you’re doing? Baekhyun, look at me, look at me right now.” He ordered.

Baekhyun nodded quickly, but didn’t release his firm grip on Chanyeol's slowly hardening erection, not that the man was going to make him.

“Baby,” Chanyeol drawled, stroking Baekhyun's cheek down to tap his chin, “You want to be with daddy like this? Like that girl?”

Baekhyun whimpered, so Chanyeol took that as a good sign.

“Mm,” He moaned under his breath, eyes not leaving Baekhyun's for a second, “You want daddy's cock? Want daddy to fuck you, baby boy? Fuck your little hole?”

“Daddy..” The smaller mumbled, fingers squeezing almost painfully around Chanyeol's erection.

“Oh god, I won’t do that though,” Chanyeol claimed, Baekhyun started sniffing as he thought he was being rejected, but Chanyeol merely snatched around the nape of his neck with a growl to bring their faces closer, “Daddy won’t fuck you because you’re my precious boy. Daddy will treat his baby really good, stretch your little hole lovingly, hm? What do you say?”

“Please, daddy.”

“Good boy, that's a good boy.” He cooed, tucking the tip of his finger into the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, “You ever done this before? Probably not because my baby is so pure, my pretty little boy could never be so naughty.”

Baekhyun flushed shamefully, reluctantly nodding and Chanyeol's eyes widened with surprise, “You’ve fucked before? You let someone fuck your little hole? Before daddy?” He tsked, but felt more possessive than scolding.

”I’m bad?”

“Oh it’s very bad,” Chanyeol growled, “I'll want to hear all about how naughty you’ve been, but first -“ He quickly pushed, more like moved, Baekhyun onto the floor, “ - punishment for getting me so worked up, angel.” He motioned to his straining erection pressing against his slacks and raised a brow, dropping his head onto his palm with a bored expression.

Baekhyun squealed, and Chanyeol wasn’t ready to have a possessive fit as he watched the smaller settle on his knees and place his nose into his slacks.

But he internally was.

He couldn’t really complain right now though when Baekhyun's small fingers were feeling around for his zipper and the small pool of drool on his pants let him know he was about to get the messiest blow job of a lifetime.

“Impatient,” Chanyeol scolded, shooing Baekhyun's fingers off in order to undo his slacks and shift them and his boxers down his thighs, he tutted when Baekhyun yipped and made a move to grab his erection so fast.

“Calm down a little,” He requested, languidly stroking his erection to lessen the throbbing, “Sit down on your bottom, get comfortable, baby. You might be there awhile if you keep getting so excited, you wouldn’t want to hurt daddy, would you?”

“No!” Baekhyun cried dramatically, shuffling so close his cheek rested on Chanyeol's bare thigh and the man was surprised he had enough patience to look at him rather than the cock right in front of his face.

“My good boy, be really careful, okay? Really easy. Daddy will take care of you after if you’re good. Have you ever done this before?”

Baekhyun nodded, and Chanyeol gritted his teeth but shook it off as the smaller continued, “... Daddy, way big..”

He snickered, but nodded at Baekhyun's wide eyes at his locked eyes on his leaking erection, “Yes. Daddy is big, so take it easy okay? Don’t wanna hurt that pretty little mouth.”

Baekhyun gulped and Chanyeol swore he felt more drool fall onto his thigh, but he only smirked and stroked himself once more before letting his erection fall against his navel, holding the edge of his shirt up. “It’s yours, baby. Treat daddy like a prize.”

“Mine!”

Chanyeol never imagined how Baekhyun would look holding his cock, but _fuck_ was it a good sight as his erection was nearly the size of the smallers face and Baekhyun held it in both hands like it was a gift, nuzzling his cheek against it and pressing his wet lips around Chanyeol's balls.

Baekhyun really was a fucking angel.

“Suck. If you don’t you're going to miss out on all the tasty stuff, my love.” Chanyeol murmured, throwing his head back against the chair and eyes never leaving Baekhyun even for a second.

His lover gasped like that was horrible, and didn’t wait a second to wrap his pink lips around his leaking head, suckling and pressing his pointed tongue frantically over the head that Chanyeol hissed in surprise, but quickly groaned and reached out to brush Baekhyun's bangs back and guide him a little more.

“Fuck. So pretty, so beautiful. My goddamn baby, my baby and his gorgeous mouth, so good, Baekhyun. Daddy is going to treat you so well after this, whatever you want.”

Baekhyun gulped and Chanyeol's erection wasn’t even halfway inside the smallers mouth, but his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head because he hadn’t gotten such a good blow job in so long - hadn’t ever gotten one so wet and eager.

“God, whatever you want, baby. If you keep sucking daddys dick like this I’ll be on my knees for you,” Chanyeol promised, delirious on how warm Baekhyun's throat was, how the smaller was trying to suck the life out of him, “Fuck. Fuck.” He grabbed the back of Baekhyun's head and thrusted slightly, hearing the smaller gag and cooing as he pulled Baekhyun off and had to force him to breath, an entire string of saliva connecting Baekhyun to his erection, and the smaller actually growled at him for taking him off even though he was breathless and red faced.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispered, leaning down only to kiss Baekhyun's mouth, wet with spit and precum and Baekhyun seemed a little less mad when Chanyeol spit in his mouth, adding to the mess. “You love daddys cock? Want to suck it all day, don’t you? Your pretty pink cock must be leaking, baby boy.”

Baekhyun nodded in a breathy agreement and Chanyeol hummed, moving his ankle to rest between his baby’s thighs and sitting back, “Do what you want, my love. If you cum now then daddy will just have to touch you another time, angel.”

His baby whimpered as he thrusted his hips into Chanyeol's ankle, moving closer in order to press his heated cock and relieve pressure as he dove back onto Chanyeol's red erection.

Baekhyun was just so fucking good, an all out princess and goddess and this was the last straw for Chanyeol, the absolute last straw, there was no turning back now - Baekhyun belonged to him, belonged in his bed and in his arms, deserved to get kisses and a hard cock up his tight hole, anything he damn well pleased.

And Chanyeol was going to ensure that would happen, was going to coddle the absolute shit out of his baby until he annoyed Baekhyun, and even then wouldn't stop.

“Just a bit more, I know, I know you must be getting tired.” He crooned, petting Baekhyun's cheek as the smaller opted to lay his head down on his thigh and suckle his tip all the while cradling what he wasn’t constantly trying to shove down his throat.

“Daddy is going to give you so many kisses, baby. Soon you can have my cum all over your pretty face, in your pretty mouth, wherever you want it.”

Just as Baekhyun started to suck more enthusiastically the lounge door was swinging open, and Chanyeol was ready to snarl and point his gun at the newcomer, but instead smirked lazily, brushing Baekhyun's hair back and clenching it in his fist earning a muffled moan.

The woman in the doorway was a constant bore, she worked for a rival group, but also seemed to want something more from Chanyeol ever since he fucked her over a year ago.

He couldn’t blame her - he took pride in his cock, but she wanted more than a few fucks, and Chanyeol was definitely not willing even if her pussy was admittedly good.

“Need something, Jinhee?”

She looked flabbergasted, and based on her boobs spilling from her top and her skirt that barely covered anything, Chanyeol assumed she was here for a good fuck.

Baekhyun whined and tried to turn around to look, but Chanyeol merely cooed and stroked his cheek with his thumb and the smaller was forgetting they had company immediately.

“I-I… what the hell, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol raised a brow because never in a million years would he have allowed her to call him that, “Watch your tone!” He snarled, annoyed she caused Baekhyun to whimper, “Say what you need and get the fuck out - can’t you tell I’m busy!”

She flicked her eyes to Baekhyun and stomped like an angered child, but not nearly as cute as his lover.

Chanyeol ignored her to look at Baekhyun through hooded eyes, hips rolling slightly, “That's it baby, that's it. Fuck, yes.” He groaned deeply as he came into Baekhyun's eager mouth, giving only a second before having to pry the smaller off and reaching between his legs to pull his baby up into his arms, “Good boy. That’s a good boy, let me see.”

Baekhyun looked extremely happy opening his mouth to show off, splatters of white all over his tongue and lips, Chanyeol was so fucking proud.

“My sexy boy, swallow that.” He ordered, setting Baekhyun on the side of his chair to pull his pants back up.

His eyes caught the woman’s heels and he laughed as he stood up, immediately turning to swing Baekhyun onto his hip, getting a squealing moan from the smaller and Chanyeol could feel through his shirt and Baekhyun's dress just how much his baby was leaking. “Oh. You’re still here? I have my boyfriend to go eat out, so I gotta go.”

She gawked and her mouth kept opening and closing but Chanyeol only ignored it to pet over Baekhyun's ass in order to calm him down a small bit with his impatient rutting.

“You should make an appointment next time. Maybe you can properly meet my boy then.” Chanyeol added.


	8. Baby bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted assault

“Daddy!” Baekhyun chirped, sitting up on his elbow to tug Chanyeol's pant leg from where he laid down on the floor on a blanket surrounded by toys.

Chanyeol pulled away from his conversation to lean down and accept the drawing, combing Baekhyun's hair as he continued speaking to Yixing across the room.

Baekhyun giggled and leaned up into his hand more, practically purring as he kicked his feet and grabbed a new marker.

He glanced up at the double doors opening and quickly looked away from the newcomers, dropping his gaze down onto his pictures and slightly scooting more towards Chanyeol's chair.

Those guards were a bunch of big meanies.

Baekhyun didn’t like them one bit!

They took his pretty drawings away and called him very mean names his first month here and he was super upset his daddy was too busy to be with him then.

In fact, his daddy didn’t really like him back then either and that made Baekhyun very sad because he loved his daddy _lots and lots_ since day one!

It was okay now though because daddy promised not to give special hugs and kisses to anyone else! Or to touch or even say nice things to anyone but him!

With a firm nod to himself, Baekhyun was standing up, straightening out his tiny pink shorts and climbing up the side of Chanyeol's chair with a few quiet huffs at the effort, but it was worth it to seat himself on his daddy’s thigh and lean back against his shoulder with a pout.

Chanyeol instantly wrapped an arm around his hips and laid a palm over his exposed thigh, covering a large area of his skin and Baekhyun giggled and went to bring his fingers to his lips but heard daddy tsk without looking more than a second and pouted as he dropped his fingers into his lap to wait for his daddy to be done talking.

Because it was a very big mean thing to interrupt, Baekhyun learned - but he still found himself interrupting more than he should, and it was okay because daddy didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Don’t put your hands in your mouth, there's marker on them.” Chanyeol scolded and Baekhyun blushed when he realized he had been trying to go against daddy, he didn’t mean too! Really!

“Mwah!” Baekhyun giggled, pressing his lips to Chanyeol's cheek.

Chanyeol’s scolding expression softened and he laughed under his breath as he pulled his baby to rest under his chin, humming deep in his throat just because he knew Baekhyun was amazed with the vibrations.

Baekhyun hummed a purr like noise and nuzzled into Chanyeol's pulse, pressing his cheek into his daddy’s throat as he spoke over his shoulder, eyes closing contently as he wormed his knees into his chest and balled up so Chanyeol could hold all of him.

“Excuse me - yeah, bring us a plate of cookies.”

Baekhyun squealed an excited noise, peeking up at Chanyeol's words and pressing a big kiss to his neck.

He heard someone scoff and frowned to himself, pressing his chin into Chanyeol's shoulder as he eyed the guards standing on the back wall.

He made eye contact with Hosung and stuck his tongue out at him, the man looked very mad and Baekhyun giggled to himself.

“Daddy has to go somewhere tomorrow, did you hear that, princess?”

Baekhyun's teary eyes were overtaking his giggles instantly as Chanyeol pulled his face out of his arm to look at him. “Daddy no.”

“No?” Chanyeol crooned, brushing the hair out of his eyes, “I have to go, baby boy. Don’t worry, it’s only for an hour or two. Tonight we can order you all kinds of toys so you have something to look forward to, okay?”

Baekhyun pouted his lips and shook his head no once more, “Stay, daddy.”

Chanyeol sighed against his cheek, hand moving down his back to pat his bottom and nodding at the maid as she came to place a plate of cookies down, wondering what the hell Baekhyun was doing to him - but here he was, in front of a few of his crew, just loving on him.

At this point it was pointless to do anything but show everyone that Baekhyun was not to be fucked with, and his affection showed that, and Chanyeol wasn’t about to push him away every time someone walked in, that was incredibly rude.

“Here.” He murmured, grabbing a cookie to press to Baekhyun's lips, “You be a good boy and maybe daddy will be back before you know it, hm?”

Baekhyun obediently nodded, grasping the treat and throwing his cheek down on Chanyeol's collarbone with an angry humph, his daddy merely cooed at him and pet his cheek.

~~~~~~

Chanyeol was back early.

He was back really early with an entire bag of new clothes and toys for his baby that he had sent his team out to get while he was at the meeting.

Chanyeol had a headache just from the pure bullshit he had to put up with and was definitely looking forward to seeing Baekhyun after a long day.

After all, he had only gotten to see the baby this morning to press a kiss to his cheek and tuck him in a little more; Chanyeol was in need of his baby’s attention, like a drug he kept going back for more.

That was okay because Baekhyun deserved it.

He climbed the stairs as he undid the top few of his shirt buttons, breathing easier the closer he got up the stairs.

As he turned to go down the hallway he furrowed his brow at the sound of commotion, like something far away being thrown, then it stopped.

It wasn’t uncommon for someone to be upset or argue in his mansion, his ten closest friends lived here too, and most of them were couples so they argued - it was just odd to hear it so early in the morning.

Chanyeol continued on, but raised a brow at the sight of a few guards in front of Baekhyun's door.

Of course he assigned guards - but they weren’t to stand in front of the door like that, not blocking it like that because Chanyeol would never trap Baekhyun in.

“Oh - sir, sir, hi.”

“Y...You’re home early.”

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and tilted his head as he set the bag on the ground, making a show of being quiet and staring at the two men as he walked back and forth in front of his bedroom door that was directly in front of Baekhyun's.

He eyed them down and watched them sweat nervously, they were up to something.

“Where’s my boy?” Chanyeol asked nonchalantly, tucking his thumbs into his belt beside his gun just to watch them get more nervous.

“Uh - Hosung took him to the pool, said… said the boy wanted to go.” One of them stumbled.

Chanyeol hummed as it seemed it could have been a valid answer, but there was one problem.

“Funny.” He drawled, “Baekhyun can’t swim - he’s scared of pools.”

It took only a second for both of their eyes to widen and Chanyeol pursed his lips and curiously tilted his head.

Then, abruptly he heard Baekhyun's shrill scream, “No! No, no, no!”

One of the guards turned to run and Chanyeol was already on them with his gun, he shot the runner in the back and heard him scream and then forced his gun into the forehead of the one still sweating in front of the door with raised hands, looking near tears. “You think you can fool me, huh! You think I’m some idiot!”

“No, no- sir, n-“

Chanyeol pulled the trigger and shoved him to the side.

There was no lock on Baekhyun's door, no lock because he had been afraid the smaller would accidentally lock himself in and not know how to get out - or worse, think Chanyeol locked him in a dark room again.

And Chanyeol would never do that to him.

But something was blocking the door, not strong enough to stop Chanyeol but plenty strong that it took him a good few shoves before the door was finally shoving open and Baekhyun's sobbing became louder, ringing in his ears.

“-shut the fuck up! Dumb bitch, stop moving!”

Never in a million years would Chanyeol have allowed this, Hosung pinning Baekhyun down to the bed and his baby’s pajama shirt ripped open in the front, down to his belly button as he hit at the man and screamed sobs, but Hosung still continued holding him down.

Chanyeol was seeing red.

“You having fun!” He cried, grabbing the guard by the back of the shirt and slamming him down into the carpet, straddling his chest and holding hands over Hosungs throat, “You having fun with my things, huh! I don’t fucking share you coward!”

“You like trying to harass defenseless people? Hit me, do it - fight me, pin me down!” Chanyeol ordered, removing his hands to place up in the air mockingly as Hosung struggled to breath, “That’s what I thought, cowardly. You can put hands on my baby but not me, you’re nothing but a rat.”

“He -“ Hosung sucked in a breath and Chanyeol laughed and patted his cheek menacingly, “- seduced me-“

Chanyeol had heard enough and grabbed the man by the hair, smashing his head into the floor and watching the pink rug start turning red - Hosung wasn’t dead, he didn’t deserve to die so easily, he would be knocked out hours though and concussed, an open wound on his head that Chanyeol would let simmer as Hosung was locked up in the basement.

“Ch-Chanyeol! Chan- Daddy! Chanyeol! It- ow!”

Chanyeol didn’t know if Baekhyun had been crying for him this whole time because his mind had been clouded, but he was getting off the body to snatch up Baekhyun instantly, smearing blood over the smallers spine and he hated how red looked on Baekhyun. “Sh, I know. I know, I’m sorry, so sorry, baby boy.”

And he was - so, extremely sorry, because he should have expected something like this to happen.

He stood up and cradled Baekhyun carefully, feeling more pained at the youngers wheezing sobs into his arm, and all he could do was coo and bounce him as he walked into his own room - Baekhyun certainly was no stranger to bodies or violence, but Chanyeol still preferred if he was far away from it.

“My good boy, you okay?” Chanyeol murmured, walking into his connecting bathroom and leaning over to start a bath, setting Baekhyun to his feet between his legs, and the smaller immediately was crouching down onto his knees because his legs wouldn’t hold him up and Chanyeol felt a pang of guilt.

“Let daddy see, my sweet angel.” He cooed, tilting Baekhyun's chin up to look him over.

Baekhyun's hiccuped into his hands and Chanyeol had never felt quite as angry as he did while he looked over the smaller.

It was obvious Hosungs intent, the way Baekhyun's shirt had been torn and his pajama pants were hanging loosely off his hip, red hand marks around his forearms and a bunch of red, splotchy marks over his naked chest presumably from Hosung holding him in place. At least Baekhyun wasn’t bruised, and for that Chanyeol was relieved, but it didn’t make up for how scared his baby was.

“Daddy is here.” He promised, pulling Baekhyun's hips so they were pressed together, chin resting on his baby’s hair and messing with the water temperature, “I know, baby, it must have been so scary, but daddy isn’t going to ever leave you with strangers again. He’ll be much more careful. Sh, oh, my love-“

His heart pounded at Baekhyun's sniffling and he quickly pulled away a little to press their faces together, “Daddy loves you, baby. So don’t cry when I’m here to protect you. I’m here to watch over my baby, sh. Just relax.”

“S-So mean.”

“I know.” Chanyeol sighed, kissing Baekhyun's tear stained cheek and turning off the water, shuffling back a little just to start undressing the smaller, “But that’s okay because I’ll only ever let nice people near my baby to play, hm? What do you think? Next time you can play toys with Minseok or Luhan - you can choose who you play with, baby.”

Baekhyun's bottom lip stuck out as he nodded, obviously happier with that idea, arms raising so Chanyeol could pull of what was left of his shirt.

“My good boy,” Chanyeol praised, lifting Baekhyun's hips up to slide off his bottoms, pressing a playful kiss to his stomach, “My little angel, right? Who’s my little boy?”

“M-Me.” The younger sniffled, accepting Chanyeol's arm to balance as he climbed into the tub.

“That’s right, my princess. Daddy’s boy only, and you must have did so good, I’m so proud of you.”

Baekhyun brought hands up to wipe his tears and looked to be becoming much more cheerful at all the attention, “I - yelled, said Chan- daddy only!” He exclaimed, nodding his head to himself.

Chanyeol noticed he was having a hard time trying to decide to stay how he was comfortable - being taken care of - or to be the twenty year old he was.

It made him all that more angry that Baekhyun had been so scared that he had to choose between comfort and his true age.

“I know, daddy heard you and got rid of those nasty guards to save his princess.”

Baekhyun giggled softly at that, wet fingers reaching out to hold onto Chanyeol's shirt when the man started cleaning off the blood he had accidentally gotten on Baekhyun's back, “Duck?”

Chanyeol gasped in fake surprise, “How could daddy forget your duck? Oh no! You have to yell at me now for forgetting!”

The smaller only squealed on laughter despite his puffy face and splashed water around as he kicked his legs happily, his actions made Chanyeol relieved that he was back to the sweet babe he was, “No yelling! Love daddy!”

“I love you too, baby bear.”


	9. Big boy

“Do I really need to spell it out for you? Huh?”

Baekhyun's head snapped up to watch Chanyeol yelling, his daddy must have been in a very bad mood today and it made him very sad because daddy deserved to be in a good mood.

“I said westside faction only - you can’t get that through your _fucking_ head? What use are you then if not to sell those fucking drugs?”

“Hey sweetheart.”

Baekhyun smiled nicely, tearing his eyes away from Chanyeol in order to look at Jongin.

“Do you want to go outside? Chanyeol isn’t in the best mood today, you must be scared.”

Pouting his lip, he shook his head. It was ridiculous to think Baekhyun might be scared of Chanyeol - even if the man was on a rampage today, drunk and waving around his gun like it was nothing.

He didn’t scare Baekhyun at all even if he was throwing threats around like nothing.

Baekhyun turned to his coloring book and ripped out a page, smiling with all teeth as he offered it to Jongin.

“Oh?” The man mused, laughing softly and reaching out to pet Baekhyun's hair, “Thank you. How pretty, I’ll put it in mine and Kyungsoo's room and it will look really nice.”

Baekhyun giggled, nodding frantically.

He didn’t find any of these people that scary at all - it must be so weird because he heard some maids talking all about how scary they were, all about how Kyungsoo could easily snap a neck.

How weird! He giggled, he didn’t think Soo was all that scary!

Even Jongin wasn’t scary even though he had knives tucked all around his belt, those maids must be really mean liars!

_“- goddamn son of a bitch!”_

Baekhyun startled at the sound of a gun going off, but it was mostly because he had been unprepared.

Something must have been very wrong today because this was the forth staff member he had shot and usually it was only one or sometimes two, plus Chanyeol wasn’t usually this aggressive.

“You sure you don’t want to play outside? Tao is out there and can play with you.” Jongin offered wearily, side eyeing Chanyeol across the room as the man cursed loudly.

Baekhyun shook his head and turned to grab his bear from beside him, climbing to his feet when Jongin grabbed his sleeve gently, “That’s not a good idea, sweetie. Chanyeol is known to lash out.”

He turned his nose up at the warning because his daddy wouldn’t ever hurt him! That’s stupid!

Instead he held his bear in one hand and started walking over to Chanyeol, “Daddy.” He cooed, bouncing on his bare feet and waiting for Chanyeol to acknowledge him.

Chanyeol took awhile to do so, busy leaning over his seat to pour himself - more like spilling - a glass of alcohol. “Jongin, have someone dispose of that,” He then ordered before finally looking at Baekhyun, leaning on his knees, “Come here.”

Baekhyun did so happily, skipping his way over with arms up and his bear barely held in his fingers. “Daddy, hi!”

Chanyeol was breathing really loud, Baekhyun noticed, along with his eyes being glossy and he wondered if his daddy had too much gross juice and should stop.

“Hello, gorgeous.” His daddy crooned, using one hand to push up the back of Baekhyun's crop top and spreading his palm across the expansion of his spine, “You look beautiful today, did I tell you so already?”

Baekhyun took his tongue between his teeth in a laugh and reached out to set his bear on Chanyeol's seat, still bouncing to get up, “For you!”

“Oh thank you,” Chanyeol whispered, reaching out to pull Baekhyun over his thigh, “My sweet boy, I feel better already, princess.”

He perked up at the admission, wiggling a bit uncomfortably as his jeans rubbed against his legs, Baekhyun knew he should have asked his daddy for something softer, but his daddy told him he looked really sexy in his orange, flower printed crop top and jeans.

Sometimes Baekhyun wondered if his daddy didn’t like how he was, how he acted, but Baekhyun… didn’t know if it would be better if he had to be bigger.

Maybe it would be easier on his daddy, and maybe they could have a normal, grown up relationship like he saw with his daddy’s friends.

Baekhyun wanted to try soon, but was nervous.

“Now. What do you say about hiding away for the rest of the night?” Chanyeol added, interrupting Baekhyun's thoughts, “I’m in such a bad mood, I can only stand to see my baby right now.”

“Daddy… can give kisses?”

“Of course,” His daddy answered with lips pressed to Baekhyun's temple and fingers dipping below Baekhyun's waistband go run over his soft hip.

“And… and give baby special love?”

“We can do that, angel.” Chanyeol hummed, cupping the back of his head and kissing Baekhyun's cheek, “Daddy can touch you, baby, if that’s what you’re in the mood for.”

Baekhyun beamed, arms moving to wrap around Chanyeol's neck and sitting up off of Chanyeol's thigh impatiently, “Want daddy.” He cooed, fingers curling into his daddy’s shirt collar.

Chanyeol made a noise that sounded vaguely like an actual animal's growl before cupping around the side of Baekhyun's neck, laying his palm over his pulse and pulling their faces together.

“You can have me, baby.”

Baekhyun giggled and rubbed their noses together.

See! Daddy would never hurt him!

~~~~~~

Chanyeol had gotten up early today, he hadn’t been happy to leave his baby laying in bed with his fingers near his lips, cutely cuddled into his side and whining in his sleep when Chanyeol got up to leave and tugged the blankets over Baekhyun's naked back.

But he had some important things to do, and now that he was finished he was just waiting at the dining table for Baekhyun to wake up for breakfast.

For his baby to come down with his beautiful, puffy eyes and bed head that Chanyeol wanted to soothe down as he kissed the tiredness from Baekhyun's mouth.

He had tried to deny it for so long, for way longer than was physically possible - but he loved Baekhyun.

Chanyeol never thought he’d ever use the L word in his life, ever, but he knew that was the only probable option to explain how he felt about Baekhyun.

His pretty baby that was now over an hour past when he normally would be coming down, and Chanyeol was debating on going up stairs to see if something was wrong, if Baekhyun had come down with something or was in a bad mood, because that was the only thing he could think of to explain his baby being up so late.

Baekhyun liked to be on a particular schedule, and if Chanyeol messed it up then his baby was all kinds of confused, scared and worried.

Chanyeol worried about things like that - about Baekhyun missing days and being manipulated amongst other things, because he was pretty sure it was because of how long Baekhyun must have been locked up, he didn’t even know how long exactly, but it must have been very long.

“Hey.”

Chanyeol turned to look around his chair and instantly smiled at Baekhyun, but his smile wavered as he eyed the smallers outfit with a raised brow.

Baekhyun was dressed in just one of Chanyeol's button downs - but that wasn’t what was odd - what was odd was the pair of black slacks he wore with the dark purple shirt tucked into the front, black socks that were obviously too big for his feet.

He looked cute, even the back of his shirt hung over his bottom and it was adorable that he tried to look so grown up, but it wasn’t Baekhyun.

“Hey, baby. Good morning, my love.” Chanyeol swooned, standing up to open his arm, expecting Baekhyun to come running.

And the smaller perked up with puffy eyes like he was going to before stopping himself and carefully walking across with false calmness, “I didn’t have nice shoes.”

Chanyeol frowned because Baekhyun's voice didn’t even sound the same, he stumbled like he wasn’t used to full sentences and even though his baby was wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug it didn’t feel quite right.

“Daddy will have to take care of that then.”

He didn’t hear Baekhyun respond and pressed a kiss to his temple before moving to sit back down at the table, grasping his baby’s fingertips intending to pull him into his chair with him, but Baekhyun was letting go and moving to sit to his right - in his own chair.

Chanyeol actually laughed under his breath this time because Baekhyun looked so awkward sitting by himself and not curled up into a ball or on his knees to reach over the table.

“I asked them to make your favorite for breakfast, beautiful.” Chanyeol hummed, pressing his cheek on his palm and didn’t feel hungry now - now he was amused and trying to see what Baekhyun was up to.

“Thank you.”

“I know how much you like French toast, baby boy,” He added, leaning over his seat to push Baekhyun's sleeve up automatically when the smaller reached over the table.

But Baekhyun pulled his arm back and blushed as he hurried to do it for himself and Chanyeol scowled, knowing he was going to grow tired of this quickly.

“What do you want to do today, Baekhyun? We can watch movies if you wish. Daddy already did his work for the day.”

He saw Baekhyun's lip twitch down at the use of his name, not a pet name and Chanyeol was sure this was going to blow over soon too, because his baby had an even shorter temper than him.

“That… it- it’s okay. _Yes.”_

Chanyeol hummed, eyes never leaving Baekhyun and his hair stood up because Baekhyun was never this talkative, but his baby sounded really confused and was taking a while as he thought over responses, it was sad, but Chanyeol was also intrigued.

“Since you want to talk so much today,” Chanyeol murmured, itching to reach out and rub the syrup that was now sticking to Baekhyun's cheek, but he kept his hands to himself. “Tell me some things I wish to know, my love.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened, and Chanyeol recognized it as panic in his expression and was debating taking it back.

“I love you.”

But he smiled instead, reaching out to curl his hand around Baekhyun's fingers in order to press a kiss to his knuckles because he hadn’t heard Baekhyun ever say such a thing, only variations of, _“Daddy love!” “Love daddy!”_

Those were equally as sweet and Chanyeol knew he loved him, but Baekhyun didn’t need to be uncomfortable in his own skin for him to love him back, even if he liked to hear him talking so much and thought he was adorable trying to do these things without help. “I love you, angel.”

“I- Uh… um…”

“Take your time, baby boy, daddy is listening.”

He felt Baekhyun squeeze his hand and wondered why Baekhyun was putting himself through this when his baby was perfect already, but just stayed silent, bringing his knuckles back to his mouth for a few more kisses.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered again.

Chanyeol tilted his head, thumb running over Baekhyun's knuckles, “There’s nothing to thank me for, baby.”

“I- was alone,” Baekhyun pulled his hand away to tug at the collar of his button down even though it was already hanging off of his shoulders loosely purely because Chanyeol was much bigger than him, “In my room, locked in. So.. so thank you, I- I like it here more. No… no more need to.. to learn from guards.”

“Baby,” Chanyeol sighed, leaning over in his seat to undo the first few buttons of the shirt just because he thought it would calm Baekhyun down, “I won’t ever lock you up, of course.. I want to know things, I want to know why someone would ever hide you away, my love, because you’re an absolute angel. But that’s not my business, and I think we’re way past that, so it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“My fault,” Baekhyun whispered, “I… was alone in the house… so, so… I would talk to guards, make them… them like me too, my… dad… didn’t like it - locked me up and no talking.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, and he _knew_ Baekhyun hadn’t been as innocent as what was he expected, but he still was shocked.

He didn’t understand if Baekhyun meant his father didn’t like him seducing guards for attention, of course he wanted anyone’s attention, Baekhyun was like a bee to a flower for any sort of attention, even if it's bad.

It was concerning because Chanyeol could picture Baekhyun being coerced into doing things in order for those guards to pay attention to him.

 _What bullshit,_ his baby didn’t need to do things he didn’t want to just for attention.

“Did you want to, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol hissed, “Or did you just want to be friends?”

“I… we-we we’re friends, want to make them happy.”

“You were used, baby,” Chanyeol argued, softer as he cupped Baekhyun's cheek, “Right? You know that friends wouldn’t make you feel like you needed to do things for them.”

Baekhyun chewed his lip, eyes shaking and Chanyeol sighed because it was obvious, even if his baby didn’t admit so he had been manipulated.

“Chanyeol-“

Now he was fed up, completely fed up and was standing from his chair with a squeal of the chair against the tile. “No. You don’t say that.”

Chanyeol had no reason to sound so upset, but this was Baekhyun - but he wasn’t acting like Baekhyun and he hated it.

“It’s _daddy,_ and you’re my baby, my precious baby.” He added, pulling Baekhyun's chair back and leaning over the side, “Right? Daddy loves you. Daddy takes care of you, and I’m tired of whatever.. this is, baby. I want you to be comfortable and _yourself,_ but you sound so uncomfortable baby.”

“I… I am.” Baekhyun argued, but Chanyeol could see the tell all of his eyes watering. “Want… to be an adult for you.”

“No. I want my baby, I don’t want this, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol addressed, turning and starting towards the double doors, “If I wanted someone who was like me I would have them. But I want you, and I want to take care of you, I love you normally, you don’t need to change.”

Chanyeol really felt so upset, and it was unreasonable considering Baekhyun wanted to do so for him.

But had he ever asked Baekhyun to be anything but himself?

Had he ever even hinted that he wished Baekhyun was more grown?

He felt horrible, because he must have for Baekhyun to want to change like this, and him not calling Chanyeol daddy felt like a stab, like he had done something wrong like asking Baekhyun to change.

“No!”

He heard Baekhyun's steps and braced himself for the impact, unsurprised but relieved when the smaller latched onto his waist, “Daddy no.”

Chanyeol inhaled deeply with relief before dropping down into a crouch and Baekhyun instantly was moving to come between his legs with watering eyes and his lip sucked between his teeth, fingers tangling in Chanyeol's hair.

“I love you, you don’t need to change. It was cute at first, but I don’t ever want to hear you not being your sweet self, baby.” Chanyeol explained, grasping Baekhyun's cheeks in both hands, “You are my _lover,_ Baekhyun. And you can call me my name, but you don’t want to, right? I know you too well, angel, I know you don’t like it.”

He waited for Baekhyun's tiny whimper of agreement to pass before pulling him into a hug, “I’m not mad at you, I really thought it was cute you’d do this for me, but it’s not you, and I only like you, beautiful, okay? Just stay yourself.”

“ ‘kay daddy.”

Chanyeol smiled, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's shoulder and wrapping an arm around the back of his legs as he stood up, “Kay, and now we’re going to change you into your favorite pajamas and daddy is going to force you to watch all kinds of cute movies with him.” He teased, spanking Baekhyun's bottom playfully.


	10. Naughty

Baekhyun sat up with a laugh, quietly laying his palm over his mouth as he looked at Chanyeol's sleeping face.

He reached out to touch the red strands in awe, his daddy was so handsome.

_And his!_

Smiling to himself at the thought, Baekhyun was gently moving the blankets down his hips to get more room to move before carefully moving to straddle Chanyeol's hips.

He thought that alone would be enough for Chanyeol to wake up, but his daddy only scrunched his face up when he didn’t feel Baekhyun beside him anymore.

Baekhyun pouted his lips and laid his chest down to rest on Chanyeol's, resting his chin on his lovers chest and twisting some red strands in his fingers.

After a few minutes being cuddled together, and the added pressure of Baekhyun sitting on his hips, Chanyeol's eyes popped open.

Baekhyun beamed instantly, sitting up fast and pressing a kiss straight to the middle of Chanyeol's mouth, “Hi, daddy.”

“Baby,” Chanyeol greeted groggily, but still having enough energy to form a smile and bring a hand up to the back of Baekhyun's head to kiss his lips a few more times.

His baby hummed excitedly, wiggling his foot against the blanket comfortably.

“Good morning, my love.” Chanyeol added a few kisses later, his smile pressed to Baekhyun's as his hands drifted down the smallers naked back to sit on his hips.

“Love you!” Baekhyun chirped with a giggle, nuzzling his face cutely into Chanyeol's cheek.

Chanyeol sighed contently, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's nose and pulling the blanket more up Baekhyun's back, “Must be a very good morning to wake up like this, beautiful. Love you too, baby.”

The younger laughed melodically, playfully plopping himself off of Chanyeol's hips and onto the mattress, letting his happiness be known with a few giggles and tangling his fingers in his own hair.

Chanyeol snickered, but felt overwhelmingly fond of the sight; Baekhyun all spread out on their bed and happy, hair sticking up wildly and lips swollen.

He turned to roll onto his front too, hands moving to spread Baekhyun's legs to situate in between them, running his palms over his baby’s smooth thighs until they rested on Baekhyun's ribs, massaging gently, “My baby, in such a good mood this morning.”

Beaming, Baekhyun wiggled his hips until his naked front was pressed into Chanyeol's boxers, patting his own hair back from his face and Chanyeol groaned, unsure if Baekhyun even knew how good he looked - he probably didn’t, so it was his job to tell the smaller.

“Daddy…” Baekhyun smiled.

“My pretty boy,” Chanyeol chided, leaning down with his elbows beside Baekhyun's face, “You feeling playful? It’s rare my little angel is up this early.”

“Kisses?” The smaller asked, smiling as he realized he was being praised and wrapping his legs on the outside of Chanyeol's needily, “Touch and kiss, daddy. Please.”

“Well how can I say no when you’re being so sweet?” Chanyeol asked dramatically, already moving to climb off the bed only to go to his side table - he heard Baekhyun laughing excitedly and blankets rustling as the little one kicked them away.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

He snorted under his breath, grabbing the bottle of lube and snickering when he noticed Baekhyun had already sat himself up obediently, hands in his lap. If he were a puppy Chanyeol knew he’d be wagging. “Wow, impatient this morning.”

“Daddy, off.” Baekhyun whined, pointing at Chanyeol's boxers with a huge pout.

“What do you say?”

“Please!” The younger chirped.

Chanyeol grinned, tossing the bottle on the end of the bed, “Since you insist!” He teased, but was already getting turned on, “Come here, on your tummy, baby.”

Baekhyun crawled over, laying himself on the end of the bed with his chin under his palm, smile much cuter than it needed to be considering what they were doing.

“Hm, my pretty princess,” Chanyeol purred, stepping out of his boxers and walking towards the end of the bed, Baekhyun immediately went to reach for his length until Chanyeol tsked and swatted his bottom, “Did daddy say you could? I was planning on playing with you first, baby. Is that a no?”

“Umm…. both?” Baekhyun proposed, lifting himself so he was on his knees and forearms, “Want to give kisses,” He added, hand opening and closing towards just where Chanyeol was out of reach.

Chanyeol frowned under his breath, kneeling down to cup Baekhyun's chin and kiss his lips even though he very much knew that wasn’t what the smaller was asking for.

Baekhyun always liked kisses of any sort though, so he lit up with a giggle that vibrated Chanyeol's lips, “Love, love, love!”

He laughed against Baekhyun's mouth before pulling away to pet his bangs from his skin, “I know, baby. Daddy loves you too.”

Chanyeol leaned over to grab the lube, stepping closer to the edge of the bed, “Now, you can play with daddy, but if you move too much I could hurt you, and you know I won’t have that, so keep still while I prepare you.”

Truthfully, Baekhyun was probably still stretched from the previous night, but his lover was very tiny so Chanyeol still worried.

Plus, Baekhyun was always excited to be loved.

“Easy.” Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun surging forward to wrap a hand around his length, whining for him to come closer.

Chanyeol did, thighs pressing into the mattress as he trailed a wet hand down Baekhyun's spine to circle his hole, it was still stretched - as expected - but not nearly as much as Chanyeol wanted it to be.

It was funny, Chanyeol mused because before when he had sex it was all about him - he used to be selfish, and truthfully didn’t care about whether his partner got off or not - but, now he didn’t even find himself trying to instruct Baekhyun how to suck his dick or stroke him, he just let the smaller have his fun and took his time making sure Baekhyun felt good.

And he did, Chanyeol could feel his lovers muffled moans around his length, and it was so fucking good - as Baekhyun was - but he liked to focus on his baby’s pleasure more, carefully sliding his middle finger into his heat and pressing on his prostate instantly because Baekhyun was a squealer - which used to annoy Chanyeol about his partners, but as usual Baekhyun seemed to change his mind.

“Fuck, baby. So good.” He purred, other hand running down the back of Baekhyun's neck, “Must taste so good for my baby to always want daddy's cock. You’re worse than me, my love.”

Baekhyun's lips pulled off with a popping noise and Chanyeol groaned, adding another finger quickly and catching the smaller off guard who whimpered a needy noise against the side of his length, tongue coming out in a pant.

“D-Daddy!”

Chanyeol couldn't take it, impatient when it came to Baekhyun begging and was moving his hand only to grab Baekhyun's hips and flip him over, wrapping his lubed fingers around his baby’s small cock and pressing himself to Baekhyun's thigh, “God, so good, angel. Feels so good? Want daddy to play with your tiny cock? It’s so cute, princess.”

Baekhyun squeaked, the cutest of pleasure expressions on his face as he reached down to still Chanyeol's hand with a pant, “Channie! Too much! Too.. want daddy!”

Who was Chanyeol to deny him? Especially when he was flushed so hotly down his chest and writhing.

“You’re so hot, how the fuck? I should punish you for this, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol growled, grabbing more lube to add to his cock until it dripped, because he wasn’t willing to hurt Baekhyun.

“Bad boy?”

“You’re a naughty boy,” Chanyeol corrected, raising Baekhyun's ankle over his hip and lining his cock up, “A good boy, but naughty for daddy, hm? Tell me.”

The way Baekhyun arched when he inserted his length only made Chanyeol proud, proud his baby could take all of him so easily and still press back against him instantly, rolling his hips in an attempt for more.

“Daddy’s bad boy! Dirty, dirty!”

“That’s right,” Chanyeol praised, hands moving to lift Baekhyun's hips up and off the bed, holding him up and Baekhyun's toes curled up and he squealed high pitched at the new angle. “Because I know my baby will be crying in a minute for me to fill him with my cum, right? Baby wants daddy’s seed, and then we’ll let it sit a while, that way my beautiful boy can be proud to carry daddy around with him - because you should be, you’re the only one, baby. Daddy only cums inside you.”

“N-gh! Want! Want, d-daddy, please!”

Chanyeol never denied Baekhyun a thing.


	11. Fuckin bees

Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his temple as he glanced through the glass backdoors and saw Baekhyun standing outback playing in the garden.

He wanted to go join the smaller, to at least sit out there to watch him play around, but he was way behind on paperwork - and he wouldn’t ever blame that on Baekhyun, but Chanyeol did tend to overlook the pile of papers in favor of seeing his lover instead.

Again, but that wasn’t Baekhyun's fault.

Chanyeol concluded nothing could ever be Baekhyun's fault because he was absolutely enamored with the younger.

“Explain this to me?” He asked, head hurting too bad to understand what he was reading as he passed it towards Junmyeon.

The other accepted the paper and leaned on the side of the table, “Well…” He hummed and took a moment to read before handing it back, “The Eastside wants your alliance for more members, they want your permission to use our people.”

Chanyeol frowned, “Isn’t Hyunwoo the leader of that side?”

“Yeah,” He heard Jongdae call across the room.

“Isn’t he also known to backstab? He tried to kill Jiyong because he didn’t want to back pay the crew he borrowed.” Chanyeol drawled.

Nobody replied this time and Chanyeol rolled his eyes and moved onto the next paper.

“Hey, anyone watching Baek out there?” Minseok asked, opening the curtains more.

“He’s fine, just running around.” Chanyeol answered offhandedly, speed reading.

“Still don’t understand it,” Jongin laughed, “You and him…” He snickered, “Really, it’s just surprising.”

The others started laughing and Chanyeol didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to give them the time of day, truthfully didn’t care.

“Really!” Zitao chuckled, “He's so sweet, put flowers in the hallway the other day for everyone to see. And here’s Chanyeol sorting contracts for shootouts.”

“This one is for killing a child rapist - here, Lu can have it.” Chanyeol cut in, holding the paper out blindly for someone to take.

He heard Luhan and Kyungsoo fighting over it momentarily and rolled his eyes.They always did fight over those ones.

“Parent paying?”

Chanyeol hummed and shrugged, “Don't know, you kill the fucker and I’ll pay you either way. Spare the mother some pain.” He answered, sighing as he threw down the stack to stretch.

Kyungsoo smirked, “You’d give us money either way, don’t act so tough.”

“I can still shoot you,” The boss warned, but they laughed because they knew it was a lie.

Chanyeol stood from his seat with a sigh, intending on walking into the kitchen to get a drink but a cry rang out, one he was overly familiar with and he spun towards the glass doors in a flash.

“Da-Daddy!” Baekhyun cried in the doorway holding his hand up, teary eyed with a wilting flower tucked behind his ear.

“What happened?” He growled, speed walking over to pick him up onto his hip, “What the fuck happened?”

Baekhyun whimpered, raising his palm up and showing a bright red bump in the middle of his palm, “Owy! H-Hurts.”

Chanyeol’s brow twitched in irritation at the bee sting and was dropping Baekhyun's bottom on the table to grab his hand, “What the fuck.” He whispered angrily before cupping Baekhyun's face to kiss his teary cheek, “We’re going to get those flowers sprayed, baby. Daddy will make sure there’s no more bees to hurt you.”

His baby nodded, bottom lip sticking out and holding his palm up sadly to look at it, “So mean.”

“That’s right, bees are _fucking_ rude.” Chanyeol hissed before stepping back with an angry scowl. “Yixing, need you to get the stinger out.” He requested the medic.

Yixing would have helped anyways, but he was grabbing a med kit faster because of how irrationally pissed Chanyeol looked.

“Daddy,” Baekhyun pouted, “It’s owy.”

“Sh, I know, baby boy,” Chanyeol soothed, kissing Baekhyun's hair and fixing the flower behind his ear, “You look so pretty today, did daddy tell you? My gorgeous angel.” He praised, distracting the smaller who giggled despite his tears and blushed cutely, blinking up at Chanyeol through his hair.

“Pretty for daddy,” Baekhyun blushed, starting to kick his legs back and forth, ignoring even as Yixing grabbed his hand to work on it. “Daddy likes it?”

“Daddy likes anything you do or wear,” Chanyeol cooed, fingers holding Baekhyun's face away from seeing his palm, “Daddys little flower.”

Baekhyun squealed an excited, happy noise, legs swinging out to wrap around Chanyeol's thighs and cutely nuzzling into his side.

“Ouch!” He squeaked a second later, pulling his face back with an angry pout to look at Yixing, “Xi, not nice!”

“Ah, I’m sorry, sweet pea.” The medic murmured, placing a bandaid on Baekhyun's palm because he knew the smaller would likely rub the ointment he placed on it if not. “But look, you got a glittery band aid, so pretty, puppy.” He added, pulling Baekhyun's dress more over his thigh before walking away.

Baekhyun gasped, all pain forgotten as he flattened his palm out to show off his new sparkly silver band aid.

“Very nice, Baek.” Chanyeol heard Luhan throw out to please the smaller amongst other comments and Baekhyun giggled, turning to look up at Chanyeol wide eyed.

“Daddy hear that?”

“I did,” Chanyeol chuckled, hands going under Baekhyun's arms to pick him back up again, “Although daddy prefers gold for his princess.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in a giggle, pressing his nose into Chanyeol's cheek in a sweet needy motion.

The elder merely hummed at his neediness and patted his bottom as he started towards the door, “I think that’s enough play time today, let’s play inside now.”

“Dance?” Baekhyun wondered, wiggling slightly in his example as if Chanyeol wouldn’t understand.

Chanyeol always understood though, but Baekhyun's wiggly dance was cute too.

“You can dance, baby boy. Daddy will take you upstairs.” He promised, pressing a fleeting kiss to his baby’s mouth when Baekhyun pouted his lips for one.

Baekhyun screeched in excitement, going so limp Chanyeol had to adjust an arm out to grab his back or else he'd be slipping right out of his grip. “You little weirdo.” He laughed, only making Baekhyun giggle more to himself when Chanyeol had to rearrange his hold.

“God you’re so whipped,” He heard Kris comment, amused.

Chanyeol ignored it.

“Daddy’s silly boy!” The little one cried happily, hand coming all up into Chanyeol's face and the boss just smiled at him before coming to his senses and turning to look around the room.

“Not a word,” He ordered, “I’ll still _shoot_ you guys.”


	12. Sick

“I know, my love. I know, we’re going inside, princess.”

Baekhyun only cried breathily some more, hands rubbing his eyes.

Chanyeol grimaced and could only kiss his hair and gently bounce him as he carried him back inside.

His baby had gotten sick. At first it started out as the younger complaining of his sides hurting before a small cough started, and quickly it led to Baekhyun not wanting to eat, and chills - Chanyeol rushed him to the hospital when he first threw up and started crying about it hurting.

And his poor baby, very sick baby, had gotten in very fast thanks to his daddy's… convincing ways, and only had to wait a few minutes.

Still, those few minutes had Chanyeol on edge and glaring threateningly at anyone who stared at Baekhyun a little too long.

They could stare at him all they wanted, fearful stares he was used to, but the moment they eyed Baekhyun judgementally… well, they were lucky Chanyeol was more worried about his baby than concerned about shooting up the place.

Anyway, Baekhyun had very acute pneumonia, and Chanyeol learned that his poor baby probably had a very weak immune system due to having been locked inside so long and a combination of lacking vitamins.

Baekhyun was very mad about the cocktail of vitamins the doctors had given him, and even more upset when Chanyeol told him he’d have to play easy for a while until he finished all his prescribed medicine.

Things just weren’t looking up for his baby today, and Chanyeol felt terrible about it.

“So tired!” The little one wailed into his shirt, fingers pressing near his mouth and Chanyeol was glad he had the foresight to have Baekhyun wash his hands before they left the hospital because the smaller had touched a lot of things.

“Daddy knows, daddy knows.” He whispered, lifting Baekhyun higher onto his side and rocking him when the smaller rested against his shoulder with a few whimpers. “Sh, go to sleep. Get some rest, daddy has you.”

“What’d they say?” Junmyeon asked worriedly, turning the corner to grab one of Baekhyun's bears off the floor before Chanyeol stepped on it, “The others are worried, they want me to update them,” He added, shaking his phone.

“Pneumonia, very acute, we caught it just in time - Sh, baby I know, just go to sleep - and he had to get some medicine, a few shots, he’s having a very bad day. Huh, baby? You want to say hi?” Chanyeol soothed, turning slightly so Baekhyun could see Junmyeon.

 _“ ‘I”_ Baekhyun hiccuped, giving a teary, very unhappy and fake smile.

“Oh, poor baby,” Junmyeon sighed, “You get some sleep and we’re going to get you your favorite soup for dinner, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun nodded, lips still poking out sadly and Chanyeol sighed as he felt the smaller move around to shove his hands between his stomach and Chanyeol's chest in a sleepy position.

“Okay, thank you,” Chanyeol nodded to Junmyeon, “We are going to lay down an-“

“T’ank you.”

“Sweet baby,” Chanyeol crooned at Baekhyun's tired mimicking, patting his back, and just opted to nod at Junmyeon instead, going upstairs faster because it was obvious how tired the smaller was.

He wasn’t even sure Baekhyun was awake anymore by the time Chanyeol was getting to their room, holding the younger on his side and carefully pulling back their blankets and rearranging Baekhyun's teddy bears to their bedtime spot on the floor.

But he was, Chanyeol set him down in bed and was quickly unzipping Baekhyun's jacket - a very unpretty outfit, as Baekhyun had deemed when he first saw it, because it was one that was originally bought before Chanyeol knew what he liked.

Now, Chanyeol felt bad even giving such boyish and plain things to him at first - even if they were expensive - because he knew Baekhyun so well now and him in a plain grey sweatpant and jacket set did not mix.

But it was the first outfit Chanyeol had seen in his rush to get the smaller to the hospital when Baekhyun was puking and crying that his belly hurt.

“Sh, close your eyes.” Chanyeol soothed, running his thumb over the corner of Baekhyun's eye quickly before going back to unraveling his baby’s arms from the jacket, “Daddy has you, princess. Just sleep.”

“Chanyeol..” Baekhyun whimpered, eyes droopy.

Chanyeol felt his chest ache and pressed a kiss to the band aid on Baekhyun's shoulder softly before reaching to pull off his sweatpants, “My poor baby, daddy is going to take better care of you, angel. Promise.”

It’s not that he felt guilty per say, because he hadn’t known Baekhyun would be so susceptible to germs, but now that he did he was going to take more extreme precautions.

The first being limiting those who enter the mansion, because Chanyeol originally didn’t care how many of his crew came in and out, but he had been cutting down inside staff ever since Baekhyun's attack anyways.

But, _someone’s_ germs must have gotten to Baekhyun, and it would be smarter to limit germs by limited people with access to the mansion such as guards or informants than to have to limit where Baekhyun goes in his own damn house.

No, Chanyeol wouldn’t have that at all because as far as he was concerned this entire house was Baekhyuns just as much as his.

Maybe he’d have to ask their friends, and close crew, to use hand sanitizers as they enter from missions to, or to shower before seeing Baekhyun, because they also lived here.

Chanyeol was also just panicking because he never got sick, it was rare, so it scared him so much that Baekhyun had suddenly fallen so sick. So he was also getting carried away.

“You going to have sweet dreams, baby?” He asked softly, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's ankle before moving the covers over him and climbing onto the bed to wrap the smaller up tightly into his warm chest.

Baekhyun nodded tiredly, relaxing more and huffing a hot breath into Chanyeol's chest.

“I’m sure it’s going to be really nice, angel. All about puppies and candy, and all cute things like you said last time.”

“T.. Teddy bears,” Baekhyun muffled, barely even awake.

Chanyeol laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's wrist when the smaller moved his hand to rest near Chanyeol's ear, rubbing red strands between his fingers. “Of course there’s teddy bears, my baby’s favorite, and daddy’s going to get you even more when you get better, very big and pretty ones.”

~~~~~~

“Did you take your medicine?”

Baekhyun nodded into his shoulder and Chanyeol tsked before cooing and spreading his legs to pull his baby closer, hand moving to pat Baekhyun's tailbone softly, “Good baby, my sweet boy.”

In response the younger sighed a hot breath against his shoulder, hand coming to his mouth and Chanyeol could hear him whining to himself and reached behind Baekhyun's knees to pull him to straddle his lap.

His baby huffed into his neck, throwing his face into his skin like it had taken him a lot of effort despite the fact it hadn’t taken any from him.

“I know, princess, you still don’t feel well, the doctor did say it would take a few days before you’d start to feel better.”

“ ‘kay.”

“But you can do it because you’re my strong boy.”

He felt more than heard Baekhyun giggle, fingers damp with his own saliva coming to touch Chanyeol's ears and head, wherever Baekhyun wanted to feel.

“It’s no fair, Yeol.”

Chanyeol stifled a laugh but kissed Baekhyun's shoulder through his sweater because he knew the smaller wasn’t kidding, “It is no fair, but sometimes people get sick and that’s why daddy hasn’t left to do any work in case my baby needs me, right? Because babies are more important to daddy.”

Baekhyun sat back on his thigh with a mean pout, face flushed from just waking up, “Just _baby.”_

The boss laughed fondly, shaking his head to kiss Baekhyun's temple, “Daddy was just trying to make a point, it’s just _baby,_ not babies. Daddy apologizes, pretty boy.”

Baekhyun humphed and Chanyeol did feel amused that the smaller had enough energy to be jealous, but had sat at the end of their bed sobbing when Chanyeol didn’t feed him fast enough, then crying more for cuddles.

The boss merely kissed his skin though, nuzzling into the area to rest his lips against his smooth, but slightly feverish cheek when he heard his phone vibrate against their side table, knew it must have been his phone because Baekhyun huffed an angry breath into his neck that he was known to do when he thought he was going to lose his lovers attention.

Chanyeol didn’t need to look at his phone to know what it said though, having told his crew to text only when things were ready, and nothing more.

“Have you checked the playroom today?” He cooed, pulling Baekhyun back to pet the hair from his face with a concerned hum at his lovers pink cheeks.

“No, daddy.” Baekhyun whispered, limply pressing his cheek into Chanyeol's palm.

The boss pursed his lips as he brushed his thumb over Baekhyun's cheek, “That’s okay, we’re going to check right now, I got you very special surprises.”

The smaller perked up at that, fingers twirling into Chanyeol's shirt and latching on tightly. “Special?”

“Very special.” Chanyeol assured, standing to his feet and pulling Baekhyun's night shirt over his bottom before opening their bedroom door.

“Mhmph, _hi.”_ He heard Baekhyun mumble into his shoulder, but didn’t bother turning to see who it was as he walked across the hall to Baekhyun's door that was now labeled as the playroom and covered in stickers.

“Close your eyes,” Chanyeol requested, and knew Baekhyun would listen because he was a very good boy, kneeling down to set the smaller to his feet and straightening out his nightshirt again before resting his hands on his baby’s hips, “Okay, take it easy because you might throw up if too excited and we don’t want that.”

“Okay daddy,” His baby chirped, hands covering his eyes.

Chanyeol grinned at the instant reply and kissed where his shirt dropped down his chest softly before spinning Baekhyun around, “Okay, you can open, beautiful.”

It took the smaller a good minute to form a reaction, but as was usual with his baby’s reactions, it was worth it when Baekhyun started a tiny bounce in place before turning to look over his shoulder for Chanyeol's approval.

Which was given without a second thought, spurring the little one to run towards his surprise.

It wasn’t much of a surprise anyway, because Chanyeol had promised Baekhyun teddy bears.

But, the smaller was probably excited at the size, because not an expense was spared for his baby who was now jumping all over the giant white bear that was taking over an entire corner of the room where Baekhyun's dresser used to sit - it was empty since all his clothes were now moved across the hall anyways.

“Do you like it, baby boy?” Chanyeol asked, leaning elbows on his knees to search Baekhyun for an answer.

Baekhyun wasn’t hard to read at all though and was turning around to flop down on the bears stomach, looking ridiculously tiny on top of it, and beaming with his arms straight out, _“Chanyeol!”_

Chanyeol snickered and had half a mind to wonder if he should lock the door because he wouldn’t ever live it down getting caught cuddling on a gigantic teddy bear that had hearts on the bottom of it's paws.

But, to hell with it, and he was doing so anyways.

“What are you going to name him, princess?”

“Um…” Baekhyun pouted into Chanyeol's cheek in thought, fingers reaching over the man’s head to pet the bear's face, “Channie!” He giggled, wiggling to press his nose to Chanyeol's, “Like daddy!”

Chanyeol would never admit how good it felt to be compared to a fucking teddy bear, not unless Baekhyun wanted him to at least.


	13. Fights Part. One

Daddy was very sad today.

Well, his friend Nini said that he was very busy and stressed out, and Baekhyun didn’t like that one bit.

In fact, he was very upset that his daddy wasn’t paying any attention to him, but he looked really tired and just kept calling people and looking through papers, it was so sad!

Baekhyun just wanted his daddy to feel better so they could go play because he was bored of sitting here coloring, it wasn’t any fun if his daddy didn’t tell him how much he liked them.

And he had brought them to his daddy several times, holding it up and bouncing on his feet, but all he got was a shush and Chanyeol turning the other way in his chair or telling him to wait until he was done on the phone.

But he was always on the phone today, it was so boring.

Baekhyun decided that since his daddy was sad that he had to cheer him up. It was _his_ job to make sure daddy was happy!

So, he was running from the garden back up into the study his daddy was in to exchange the flowers for new ones because Baekhyun couldn't believe that he had forgotten to change them out! That must be why his daddy was so upset.

He carried the new vase up the stairs carefully, water dripping down the sides because flowers needed fresh water, duh!

He giggled to himself and turned the corner back to the study, but pouted when he realized it was closed now, how rude.

Baekhyun humphed and stomped his sock covered foot before putting the vase in the crook of his arm and maneuvering to open the door up, turning the knob. “Daddy, hi! Flower-“

He stepped into the room and tried to hold out the vase to show Chanyeol but his hands slipped on the wet side of the smooth vase and it fell to the floor with a loud shatter, so loud Baekhyun squealed in surprise and pressed his palms over his ears.

“What the hell, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun jumped again and whimpered at the tone and Chanyeol slammed his phone down to walk over with a scowl. “What the actual fuck, Baekhyun! This isn’t time to play!” He yelled, grabbing Baekhyun's arm.

“Ch-Chan… I… flower…” Baekhyun cried, pointing to the floor and sniffling.

“I don’t fucking care about your flowers,” Chanyeol hissed.

Baekhyun frowned at him, tears falling down his face because his daddy never yelled at him, “Your.. mean!” He yelled.

“Go play in the other room,” The other ordered, tone final and leaving Baekhyun with no doubt that Chanyeol was absolutely pissed off and wanted nothing to do with him right now.

“No.” The smaller huffed, lip trembling as he turned his back to Chanyeol with an angry stomp.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol growled, his boots stomping over the glass when he walked closer to grab Baekhyun's shoulder. “You’re being obnoxious, go away so I can actually get some shit done.”

Baekhyun gasped at him, turning to fix an angry pout and flooding eyes at him, it took Chanyeol a second to even recognize what he said but Baekhyun was already yanking his arm away and running down the hall crying.

He didn’t have time to deal with this.

Chanyeol rubbed his temple and knew he should run after the smaller and apologize, but he had far more pressing things to get done and moved to step outside the doorway, “I need a maid up here! And someone else go find Baekhyun!”

He sighed and clenched his jaw again, “And nobody fucking bother me!”

He slammed the door.

~~~~~

Baekhyun was _really_ angry.

His boyfriend yelled at him and he hadn’t said sorry at all or even come to see him! It was so very mean.

Instead, he was on the floor of a spare room and flopped on his back with arms crossed because he was more angry he had nothing to do in here and it must have been forever he was in here.

He didn’t like to be alone, his daddy knew that, and it was so scary when Chanyeol yelled at him.

Chanyeol _was_ scary, Baekhyun was wrong.

And that made him cry even more because he didn’t want his daddy to scare him or yell at him.

Sure, he had to go in time out before, he had to be a good boy and say sorry for doing bad things, but Chanyeol always made sure he knew what he did bad so he didn’t do it again and was always really nice to him about it even if Baekhyun was being bratty.

But this time Baekhyun didn’t know why Chanyeol was so mad because his daddy wasn’t here to tell him he was bad, he only yelled at him and grabbed his arm too hard and it really hurt okay!

So mean.

Chanyeol didn't like when he was a big boy, and now he didn’t like when he wasn’t, and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do because that just meant his daddy didn’t like him anymore.

He sniffled more at the thought and pulled his knees close to his chest as he rolled into his side, fingers touching his lips and crying harder because he wanted to take a nap but didn’t like to be alone, it was too scary.

The door creaked open the smallest bit and Baekhyun turned onto the other side hopefully, but it was just Sehun and he sighed, dropping his cheek back onto the carpet.


	14. Fights Part. Two

“You’re not supposed to be on the floor, sweetheart,” The man drawled, walking over to kneel on the floor and rub Baekhyun's back, “You’re going to get sick and you hate that, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun really did hate that and sat up to make grabby hands at him instantly.

“Ah, you’re so light, we need to give you lots of candies, hm?” Sehun crooned playfully, setting him at the end of the bed and fixing the bottom of his pajama pants that had rolled up.

Baekhyun just sniffled in reply, and the assassin shook his head and patted his arm awkwardly. “Don’t cry, you know I can't handle crying. I don’t know how to take care of you, I should get Luhan.”

Baekhyun whined when he went to leave, snatching his sleeve and yanking until Sehun reluctantly came back and let the smaller cry into his shirt.

He cringed at the sound of Baekhyun's sniffing and had a moment to consider going to get his lover again, but the smallers grabby hands were surprisingly strong, and he felt really bad leaving him to cry alone when it took forever to find Baekhyun anyways.

Soon, Chanyeol would come storming down to fix his mistake anyways, or so Sehun hoped.

“Look, Baek. You’re cute, really, but Chanyeol is a mafia leader,” Sehun began, patting his hair, “You and him don’t mix, you’re sensitive, he’s rude, and he’s always been like that. So I’m just saying to consider that things can’t always be how you want them. Chanyeol doesn’t _do_ relationships and nobody knows what the hell you two are doing, but I feel really bad seeing you cry so I’m just not going to sugarcoat it, got it?”

It sounded really mean and Sehun instantly grimaced, “We just worry about you, okay? That’s all.” He added, fully knowing he had zero room to talk when he killed people for a living, but Baekhyun was really nice, and it seemed everyone was home more since he got here.

“Chanyeol loves m-me.” The smaller hiccuped defensively, not removing his face from where he was crying.

Sehun didn’t know what to say to him, because they truthfully didn’t know much other than what Chanyeol showed or bragged about. “I don’t… I’ll admit we’ve never seen him actively be with someone this long, or treat them like he does you, but… I… don’t know if it’s love, Baekhyun. I don’t know if Chanyeol can even feel that-“

_“Nice to know that’s what you think of me.”_

Sehun sighed and shook his head, turning to look at Chanyeol in the doorway, “Well? What do you expect, Yeol? When we created this group we didn’t… know you’d turn out like this, you’re… just… you’ve changed, man. We don’t work for you, we’re friends who work together, but you think we do and you keep to yourself - look, you’ve even scared Baekhyun, this isn’t you.”

Baekhyun pulled his head out of Sehun's arm to peek and saw Chanyeol run a hand through his hair anxiously, looking both surprised and apologetic.

“Look, i'll come talk to you guys, all of you after I speak to Baekhyun, okay, man? Is that cool? I just… Baekhyun…” Chanyeol trailed off, vaguely motioning towards the smaller.

Sehun could see how worried he was and felt a bit surprised, but nodded, detangling Baekhyun's fingers from his shirt, “I’ll just be down the hall, Baek, if you get scared then you just yell.” He soothed when Baekhyun whimpered.

The smaller sent a teary faced frown his way, crossing his arms around himself and leaning over his lap sadly, pressing his cheek into his knees.

“Man,” Sehun clicked his tongue and sent Chanyeol a disappointed look, “To us? Fine, but.. Baekhyun? _Really?”_

Chanyeol didn’t respond, because he didn’t have anything to defend himself with and nodded with gritted teeth, shutting the door when Sehun walked out before sighing and sliding his back down the door until he was sitting on the floor with knees bent and elbows resting on top, “Baby, you want to come tell me what happened?”

Baekhyun huffed and turned his head the other way to look at the door but was still hiding in his legs.

“Daddy is really sorry, Baekhyun. You should come say just why you’re upset and daddy will listen, angel.”

“You’re scary,” The smaller whimpered.

Chanyeol flinched at that, gulping and licking his lips nervous, “I know, baby. I know, I scared you, but I’m not going to scare you now. Now… now, daddy is the one in time out so you have to come and tell him why he’s wrong so he doesn’t scare you again.”

Baekhyun pouted his lips and nodded, sliding off the edge of the bed to slowly walk over with his fingers twisting his shirt around.

“I tried bring you flowers,” Baekhyun huffed with a few tears dropping off his chin when he crossed his arms over his shirt and stood between Chanyeol’s knees, “So mean to me! It was an, Channie!”

“Sh, I know,” Chanyeol soothed, reaching out to grab Baekhyun's hips and pull him down with him when the smaller hiccuped and stomped. “I know,” He combed the bangs from his eyes, “Sh, Sh, I know, princess. Daddy feels so bad, you were just trying to be sweet and I was so mean to you.”

Baekhyun's bottom lip poked out as he nodded, sitting on his feet and holding his arms crossed to his chest, “You said _go away,_ it’s not nice! And grabbed me, it hurt!”

“Oh, sweet boy, I didn’t mean to, daddy is so sorry.” Chanyeol's face dropped as he gently grabbed Baekhyun's hand and started moving his sleeve, “Where at, baby? I’m so sorry, daddy will try to calm down because he doesn’t want you to go away at all; I want you to stay right here, baby boy.”

The smaller nodded, his tears dropping onto his shirt as he moved to point at his arm. “So scary, daddy grabbed me and was mad, it’s _so_ scary.”

Chanyeol felt his eyes water and turned to press a handful of kisses where Baekhyun pointed, the area wasn’t even red, not even bruised so Baekhyun probably hadn’t even felt a thing, but Chanyeol couldn't control his own strength sometimes, so if Baekhyun said it hurt then he was assuming the worst and that he had hurt him.

“Just w-wanted to play.”

“Oh, my love, I know, you’re so sweet,” He cooed, shifting Baekhyun into his lap and letting him rest on his chest when it was obvious the smaller was tired, “Daddy loves you, I love you, don’t ever think otherwise. And you know daddy is really busy, but that’s not an excuse for being so aggressive, I’ll work on it, baby, so I won’t scare you again, because that’s the _last_ thing I want.”

Baekhyun's fingers enclosed on Chanyeol’s sleeve as he nodded, cheek rubbing against the man’s collarbone as he moved his feet more into Chanyeol's lap, “Please don’t be mean to me, Chanyeol.”

“I-I won’t, I won’t, angel. Daddy said he’d take care of you, and… I’m going to, okay? I promise, baby, I promise.”

“Tired, daddy.”

Chanyeol smiled, pressing a bunch of kisses to Baekhyuns hair as he stood up, “Daddy will put you to bed, sweet boy.”


	15. Two Years Later

Chanyeol was running now.

It’d been a long, long time he’d ran from someone else.

It pissed him off beyond belief.

“Baek, sh, baby, quiet.” He soothed and hissed as he tugged the baby’s fingers, “Come here, sh, we have to be quiet.” 

It felt ridiculous to _hide._

Him, a mafia leader _hiding._

It made him sick, it made him want to pull out his gun and curse, to fire useless shots.

Now he was just beyond _mad_ as he picked up his princess and he was sobbing his little eyes out, his hand had a big gash in it and any other time Chanyeol would be raging over it because this was _Baekhyun._

And it was his baby and he was so afraid and Chanyeol truthfully had no idea how they’d gotten into this situation.

The only option was they had a fucking rat. 

They had a goddamn rat in their midst because he was still in disbelief that their dinner had been ruined when it was a _very_ special day.

Well, that was what his little boy said when he woke him up to a bunch of kisses and bouncing on the mattress. 

Chanyeol wasn’t quite sure _why_ but he was always quick to indulge in whatever Baekhyun’s mind was wandering about.

Baekhyun wanted a special day so he’d _get_ a fucking special day.

It had been too, it’d been a nice day until they were having a nice dinner and a nice “waiter” had grabbed the fork from Baekhyun’s hand so fast that it sliced the baby’s palm.

His princess barely had time to scream in pain before Chanyeol had the man on the floor and he spotted the snake tattoo on his neck instantly and started pulling Baekhyun out because they were being _followed._

Fuck, Chanyeol _hated_ to have a rat, he’d just kill all of his men when he’d get back to get rid of _all_ of his distrust.

Perhaps the two times he’d found informants and rats he let his men beg and plea until he narrowed it down.

But this was different.

_Nobody came after Baekhyun._

That man deserved _way_ worse than a bullet to the head for attacking his angel like that. Because Baekhyun had been so sweet all evening, full of _thank you’s_ and pretty smiles and excited head nods.

Because he was a social butterfly and Chanyeol couldn’t even focus on the fact that the man had been under disguise the entire time, he was just _pissed_ that even with his baby’s politeness he’d hurt him.

Of course that deserved more than death.

“I’m sorry. Sorry, daddy’s sorry.” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s hair as he pressed a hand over his mouth.

The baby was just being so loud, and Chanyeol had only just dragged them into an alley and had pulled Baekhyun to hide against a trash can and blocked the smaller with his own body.

His eyes said how scared he was and he whimpered, kicked at Chanyeol in fear for a moment, the elder couldn’t blame him he _was_ holding a hand over his mouth and had him shoved into a painful corner.

Baekhyun pushed at his cheek and Chanyeol could _feel_ the smear of warm blood from the boy's palm, it made him - a _horrible_ person - nearly cry because he knew Baekhyun trusted him.

But they’d never had to do something like this before, nor had he ever seen Baekhyun this afraid or hurt because his baby was bleeding so much from his palm.

But he was struggling and his elbow hit the dumpster and the sound resonated and Chanyeol's entire body tensed. 

_He went this way!_

_The bitch was slowing him down, he has to be around here!_

_Did you hear that?_

_Yeah! It sounds like crying!_

Chanyeol would never forgive himself for this but there was _no way_ he was allowing Baekhyun to be killed, or _worse,_ taken by a rival gang _knowing_ who the baby was.

What he _was._

They’d torture him, and Chanyeol was _no_ idiot, but he loved Baekhyun and would trade himself first thing, in a heartbeat, if they got hands on his lover. 

Even if he knew it was a trap and his baby _wouldn’t_ be leaving either.

Even if he knew they’d just continue to do terrible things to his baby.

At least he’d still be with him in the end.

“I love you, hey, I love you. Sh, love you, baby.” He cried, moving his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth _and_ nose. “You’ll be okay. Sh, sh. I got you.” 

This was much better than any other ways to knock the baby out because he wouldn’t ever hit him and one hit from Chanyeol would probably be _it_ for his princess.

But that didn’t mean the absolute look of terror in Baekhyun’s eyes would ever leave him, not the shoving of the boy's hands against his face and hitting, flailing as an act of survival.

He knew Baekhyun would forgive him instantly, that he was a _smart boy._

But after two years of being together, things just hit differently and Chanyeol was the one crying because just before Baekhyun passed out he just.. accepted it.

He didn’t fight anymore and just let his eyes start bobbing and his limbs relax.

Because he loved him and Chanyeol loved Baekhyun and _that’s_ why he was doing this to him. 

Chanyeol was able to stay silent in his fear and pain unlike Baekhyun.

So once the smaller was nothing but limp, it was easier to pretend he was asleep because that’s how things went when Baekhyun was asleep, he’d be carried to bed, carried on Chanyeol's hip even while the man walked around to do other things because Baekhyun would wake up as soon as he’d try to set him down and say _no seep, daddy!_

As if he _hadn’t_ been completely asleep for the past hour because he didn’t want Chanyeol to set him down.

It was easier this way to just tuck Baekhyun into a ball between his legs and press his back into the filthy bricks, holding his gun on one hand and the other wrapped around the angels head protectively.

He was so mad they were in such a situation in the first place, even _more_ mad Baekhyun had been caught up in it, and absolutely _raging_ at what he’d had to do to his baby, because the little baby had a kind heart and would just completely erase it as if it’s never happened but Chanyeol _wouldn’t_ be so fast to forget.

Baekhyun didn’t even smell like the strawberry and vanilla shampoo the princess had been raving about during his bath earlier, but garbage because of the filth they were in and it was such a _small_ detail but only piled onto his anger.

And Chanyeol was going to sit out here all goddamn night until he was sure it was safe for him to take Baekhyun back home.

If it was just him, he’d have _risked it._

But not with Baekhyun.


	16. Ow

Baekhyun woke back up by the time Chanyeol was finally getting them a ride by then, the blue light from his phone reflecting off of the baby’s cheek as he blew up the others to come _fucking_ get them.

He could have called for backup at any time, just open fired and attacked back.

But that _wouldn’t_ have solved the fact Baekhyun would be near a shootout.

Even if he knew once word got out that he ran he would seem pathetic, waiting it out until the coast was clear was best, and he already had the others on the way.

“D-Daddy has an _owy?”_

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s fingers when the baby touched his cheek where blood was drying.

“No, baby boy, sweet boy. No, it’s your owy, it’s from your owy.” 

As if just noticing, Baekhyun made a quiet confused noise before looking at his hand that now had Chanyeol's tie wrapped around it and he was glad the boy had asked him to wear such a thing in the first place.

But he was always putty for anything Baekhyun wanted.

“Oh. _Owy- O-ow..”_ Tears flooded into the baby’s eyes and Chanyeol knew that he more likely hated to see it more than felt it.

But it didn’t stop Baekhyun from sitting up on his bare knees with teary eyes to hold onto his neck, forcing himself closer if ever possible.

Chanyeol sighed and petted his dirt stained purple dress down onto his bottom, squeezing him tight, “I know. Soon Yixing will be here to help us, angel face. Now tell daddy if you feel sick, does your head hurt? I’m so- I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. You were being very loud and it scared daddy, okay? You okay, little one?” He cooed, patting his bottom once more before petting his hair and pulling him a bit back so he could look at Baekhyun’s face. “You feel.. weird at all? Daddy didn’t do it for too long, promise. But I know it scared you - it scared me too.” 

“Feel..” Baekhyun’s bottom lip poked out as a stream of tears trailed down his face, “.. floaty, Chanyeol.”

“Oh, baby boy,” The elder crooned, kissing his head gently before gathering below Baekhyun’s bottom to stand up with the baby, patting his back as the baby burst into a flurry of tears. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Xing is here. See? You see the car lights, let’s go home. You want to go home and play?”

Baekhyun didn’t respond with more than an accidental tug on his hair when he pressed his cheek down onto Chanyeol's shoulder and that was okay.

Chanyeol would rather he cry himself out now and maybe sleep through whatever treatment Yixing will have to do on his split palm.

It wasn’t that bad truthfully, at max he’d need a stitch or two, but for Baekhyun that was _a lot._

More than a lot because the most Chanyeol had ever seen the boy in pain was when he scraped his knee playing with bubbles outside.

He practically ran to the van once he spotted the lights, the door flung open as soon as he was close and it felt like instant _fury._

Because now he was mafia boss Chanyeol who just had his lover injured and afraid and made himself look like a goddamn fool running away from a fight. 

He _couldn’t_ have that.

“Damn. Wha- is that blood all over you?”

“Why the hell did you think I said to bring Yixing.” Chanyeol snapped around Junmyeon in the driver's seat, setting Baekhyun down gently and petting his cheek.

 _“Xingie…”_ The baby whined as he noticed the other man in the backseat.

“It’s _Baekhyun’s_ blood,” He growled, untying the clothing from the baby’s palm, “Yixing. Fix it please. Jongdae, is everyone else home?” He ordered without a breath.

“Okay, sweet pea, let’s take a peek…” Yixing cooed, black medical back being pulled from under the seat.

It was spacious enough they’d once had to pull a bullet from Jongin's hip out back here - they were prepared for anything at this point.

“Yeah. Yeah-“

“I want them all wiped.” Chanyeol barked, _“All_ of them - we had a rat. They sent our location and it’s something _normally_ I’d be more careful of, but I don’t give a fuck. Wipe them all. They hurt Baekhyun.”

None of the three said anything to that because they too would do the same, and Chanyeol saw Jongdae hurriedly texting and knew they’d have it done once they heard what happened to the baby. 

Because Baekhyun was an _angel_ and he never hurt anybody, they knew that too and had all become more than fond of him. 

He even got smiles from _Yifan_ and that spoke wonders when the man literally never showed anything.

 _“Daddy…”_ Baekhyun whimpered, wiping his face with the hand not in Yixing’s grasp, “Daddy.. dance?”

“Turn the music on.” Chanyeol requested, sighing as he carefully moved Baekhyun onto his thigh, “Something quiet please.” 

Baekhyun made a noise of disagreement at his request for soft music, but this wasn’t _dance time,_ this was _let’s try to put the baby to sleep time._

Although it was unlikely when Yixing was reaching for alcohol wipes.

“Yixing,” Chanyeol mumbled, pressing Baekhyun’s face into his neck because it was less likely for the baby to freak out if he couldn’t see, “I uh.. I.. I had to knock him out when we were there.. can you look at him?” 

_“You what?”_ Junmyeon hissed from the front, the car swerved a small bit, “What the hell Chanyeol.” 

Two years ago such talk wouldn’t have happened, Chanyeol wouldn’t have allowed them to be so disrespectful.

But after that moment of eavesdropping on Sehun talking to Baekhyun, Chanyeol had realized the unequal respect between them all because they were _friends first._

They’d worked at least some things out. 

“I know. Sh, Baek. You just look at daddy and tell me all about something you love.” Chanyeol mumbled when Baekhyun hissed and tried to yank his hand back.

It was no surprise he was scared when he had a huge owy and couldn’t see what was going on.

“He was loud.” Chanyeol said louder, over the soft music, “Of course I didn’t _want to,_ Baekhyun was crying. He was _hurt,_ I didn’t - I had no choice, okay? It was that or.. or they take him and I wasn’t..” He didn’t need to finish for them to follow the same train of thought.

“Okay! Sweet thing, what color band aid do you want?” Yixing chirped as if nothing was amiss, “You want flowers? Puppies? Which ones, sweet pea?”

He already had a gauze wrapped around it, there was no need.

But Baekhyun pointed at a star printed one and Yixing was quick to press it onto the gauze as if that was the final key.

“Ooo! Daddy, is it pretty?” 

Chanyeol smiled and pecked his lips before pulling Baekhyun to lay down on his chest, “So pretty,” He mused mouthing a _thank you_ to Yixing.

“I’ll take a peek later,” The medic said in response to his earlier concern, “Although if he’s not really.. complaining there’s not much to do.” 

“It was only a minute,” Chanyeol murmured, “I counted, it was like a minute and thirteen. He was hyperventilating so it didn’t take long at all.” 

“He’ll be okay. I’m sure.” 

Chanyeol had no idea when his voice had become so emotional, because surely he must have sounded it for that to be Yixing’s immediate response.

But it did calm him down.

That or it was Baekhyun mumbling songs tiredly into his neck.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I know. Wake me up when you hear back from the others, yeah?” 

“Yeah, Yeol. No problem.” 


	17. Sexy

“Where’d you learn to dance like that?” 

Baekhyun beamed, giggling and wiggling his bottom back and forth, “Daddy like?” 

Chanyeol laughed and leaned back against his chair, tapping nails along the side of the leather, “Why don’t you come ask me that over here, angel?”

The baby squeaked and turned music up on his tablet, body naked except for his skirt, long socks, and a tiara on his hair.

Normally such outfits were not for outside of the bedroom without a proper top, but since it was just them more than half of the time now Chanyeol allowed him to play as he wanted.

Plus, they were only in the library, and if on the rare chance Baekhyun bumped into one of the others they’d likely just coo at him a bit and that was it.

Chanyeol couldn’t decide if he liked or didn’t like having guards on every floor.

But then he would look at the healing gash in Baekhyun’s palm, the baby had been more than happy about finally getting the gauze removed, and he would be reminded that at least this way things were a bit safer for his lover.

It was more often Baekhyun went out with them these days anyways, because the little one was more than angry when he was left out of anything.

Even if he had to wait in the car with the others to protect him while Chanyeol had to do business, he was always just quick to climb into his lap with a giggly smile and a _daddy’s back for me!_

Because Baekhyun was brilliant and he always came back for him.

“Look! On TV they’re like..” Baekhyun touched his chest down to his hips.

It was supposed to be seductive, Chanyeol knew that, but more than anything it was very cute.

“Yeah? Come show daddy closer.” He cooed with a curled finger to urge the baby closer.

Baekhyun grinned and skipped the small way, placing his palms onto his knees with a scrunched nose and pressing a cute kiss to his mouth. “Daddy _likes!”_

He hummed in agreement, cupping Baekhyun’s chin to lick the peachy lips and letting him go only when he released a quiet moan, “If you keep dancing like that then you’ll have to take care of daddy when he gets worked up.” He threatened playfully, reaching behind Baekhyun to smack his bottom lightly.

“Nope!” Baekhyun chirped, snapping his teeth as if a puppy at Chanyeol's nose and laughing at himself, “Daddy has to… um…” His nose scrunched together really tightly in thought. 

“Do you want a notebook?” Chanyeol murmured softly, scratching his scalp, “You want your whiteboard? Help the baby work things out?” 

He saw Baekhyun make an angry face as he gave a nod, following Chanyeol as the man got up from his chair to walk across the room.

Baekhyun, although a little talker these days, still felt uncomfortable sometimes.

He knew sometimes he sounded weird, phrased weird, because he had gone a long time without speaking.

But it was fine because everyone thought his slip ups were more than adorable and that they could understand even when he was very worked up.

But it wasn’t good for Baekhyun’s self confidence at all, because he knew how, but sometimes he just got so nervous. 

“Okay, princess. Let’s talk.” 

“Not talking.” The little one spat, pouting his lips as he accepted the whiteboard.

Chanyeol frowned and kissed his ear before giving Baekhyun some space because he knew the baby got a bit upset when he had to write instead of finding his words.

A mini fit from Baekhyun wasn’t bad, it mostly just entailed a lot of crying and a bit of kicking, but this was just sad, because there wasn’t much else to be done but keep having him talk when he could and write when he was frustrated.

“My sweet angel. Daddy wants to see sexy dancing some more,” He commented, taking his precious seat and resting his cheek onto his palm, “Sexy boy, Baekhyunnie is very sexy, princess. That’s why he’s daddy’s baby and nobody else’s.” 

He saw Baekhyun laugh a small bit, eyes crinkling in the corners because they both knew Baekhyun wasn’t his baby just because he was very sexy.

But because he had a talent of giving off false innocence which was very much not true, because Chanyeol had him so many ways for so long now to know Baekhyun was more a flower leading bees in more than anything and was more than aware.

That was fine because even false innocence merged with real innocence sometimes and Baekhyun was so good it was hard to tell the difference.

“.. said.. I mean this!”

Chanyeol spread his legs to accommodate the smaller coming jumping over, it was magical what a few compliments did to Baekhyun, because he loved attention. 

The whiteboard was written all sideways and it caused him to laugh. _Daddy plays toys with me and then we play daddy time._

He burst with a chuckle and tossed it to the floor as he gathered Baekhyun up to pull into his lap, skirt pulling up a bit to reveal the smallest sliver of his bottom. “Are you trying to make deals with me!” 

The baby squealed and scrunched his shoulders up when he nipped below his ear. 

“You little rascal! You trying to deal with me? That will get you in so much debt, princess! You want to be in debt to me?” He teased, pinching his thighs above where the pink stockings sat, “You know better than that! Making deals with dangerous men, tsk…” 

“Wa-want deal with daddy!” 

“What’s your deal, baby boy?” He snickered, pressing a wet kiss to the roundness of Baekhyun’s flushed cheek.

Baekhyun wiggled until he was sitting comfortably with his skirt up and naked front against Chanyeol's boxers, fingers tugging on the others shirt, “Deal… daddy plays with me forever - baby will give daddy kisses forever? Deal?”

Chanyeol smirked, but it was much more adoring than anything, “Deal, princess. Now - let’s dance together on the floor, yeah? Special dancing?”


	18. Yum

Chanyeol groaned and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hips to still him, biting the baby’s shoulder lightly and earning a happy squeal. 

“Haven’t you had enough?” He scolded, length resting soft inside of his lovers hole, having to hold his round hips still because Baekhyun kept pushing back against him and he could feel himself hardening again. “You said _naptime._ Daddy fucked you and then you said _daddy don’t leave_ so here we are, angel!”

Baekhyun though, was a bit too wiggly just to allow him to stay soft and fill the smallers hole during a nap. 

So the baby’s back was pressed against his chest, the material of his pink babydoll against the mans front because Baekhyun said he wanted to be _extra pretty for daddy_ today.

Which translated into _fuck me and tell me how pretty I am._

Which was _undeniable,_ because Baekhyun was fucking gorgeous all the time, but with his mouth agape and singing on his cock he _always_ looked like he deserved every inch of Chanyeol inside of him.

But the baby was rough today, and it was shown in the way one of the straps of his pretty outfit was all stretched out and dangling uselessly down his shoulder, and his matching lace underwear was still wrapped all around his ankle.

Baekhyun giggled, pushing his hips back again just because he liked the way his daddy moaned deeply into his spine and smacked his bottom. “Want to play! I can’t reach your phone!”

He felt Chanyeol lifting his thigh up and squeaked, fingers grabbing the blankets when the length brushed against his special spot. 

His daddy wasn’t even _ready_ all the way and still baby shuddered and moaned at the movement inside of his little hole. 

Chanyeol started removing himself and Baekhyun flopped his face down into the blankets in a fit, “Daddy _stay!”_ He demanded.

A spank came hard onto his bottom and Baekhyun whined, rolling over onto his side to shoot a pouty glare at the other, “Owy!”

“Daddy has things to do, princess.” Chanyeol responded, moving off of the bed to collect his clothes, “Very boring _daddy things._ But if baby wants to throw a fit then you can have a tantrum here while daddy goes.” 

Instantly Baekhyun was pouting twice as hard, because if daddy was leaving he absolutely had to go too! It was only fair!

He had many fun things he could do while daddy worked!

Like play toys or color!

 _Or_ even better, he could be very sweet to his daddy and give special kisses to daddy’s cock under the desk when Chanyeol started to get annoyed.

Baekhyun liked to do stuff like that! Special stuff, even if people were there, because daddy looked very handsome and petted his hair and told him lots of nice words!

“Chan! Baby is all wet..” Baekhyun giggled, moving to stand up on the bed, fingers bunching up the pink see through material of his outfit to look down at his inner thigh and stomach. “Yummies!” 

Chanyeol growled slightly, pulling Baekhyun to stand closer and pressing a kiss to his lover's belly button as fingers curled into his hair. 

“Mhm. Baby tastes good.” He crooned, pressing a second kiss to Baekhyun’s soft length just because he knew it would make the baby squeal with over sensitivity.

And it _did._

Baekhyun made a high scratchy yelp and scratched into his hair like he was trying to decide whether he wanted Chanyeol's mouth on him or not.

“Wiggle worm,” The man laughed, giving a hard smack onto the back of his thigh that made white drip more visibly down Baekhyun’s leg. 

“Oh no!” Baekhyun cried, bouncing down onto his bottom on the mattress, “Daddy’s yummy is _going!”_

His hands went up to his face dramatically and Chanyeol couldn’t help kissing his nose because he was just so cute.

“Daddy will give you much more later, princess. Now. Are you coming with me or staying here?” 

Baekhyun stuck his bottom lip out and crawled to the end of the bed, putting both hands out towards where Chanyeol was redressing, “Want you to stay _in!”_

“Ah, you spoiled brat.” The man clicked his tongue playfully before making his way over to promptly circle around Baekhyun’s bottom.

The angel instantly was nuzzling into his covered cock with a small whine.

“You never stay still when daddy tries to stay in after, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol sighed dramatically, sticking his fingertip into the mess of white that painted his baby’s hole earning a rather wailing sounding moan and the angel to raise himself onto his knees. “You say you want to sleep with daddy in, but then just want to get fucked some more. Naughty, naughty boy.” 

_“Love your yummies!”_ Baekhyun whined defensively, wrapping both arms around Chanyeol's left thigh.

“I _know,_ you little minx.” The man growled, pulling his hips up higher and running his wet hand over the angels balls. “Daddy will give you fingers once more, and then sleep, deal?”

“Want to suck you too!” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as if putting up with Baekhyun’s sex drive was a chore but was already sitting back to unbutton his _already_ drooled on jeans, “Fine! Fine, whatever baby wants!”


	19. Punished

Chanyeol was _pissed_ right now.

Because there was _no way_ he was sitting here watching his baby bounce excitedly and nod with huge, round eyes at someone else.

No way.

No _fucking_ way.

They were having an alliance meeting, celebrating at their mansion, a huge get together really.

Chanyeol was _pissed._

Of course he’d allowed Baekhyun to dress prettily, all of them knew _of_ Baekhyun, of the baby’s existence and who he was.

Because his father had been important before Chanyeol shot holes in him. 

Baekhyun was _worth_ a lot.

But he’d been watching for the past twenty minutes the babe jump excitedly, long legs exposed in his striped skirt and arms shown with his tank top with a dog stuffed animal in his hands.

There was no way Chanyeol was watching Baekhyun try to give his toy over to a different gang member that _wasn’t_ one of his own.

The other man was grinning and although he seemed to be indulging in what Baekhyun liked, Chanyeol was a man of narrowed eyes, analyzing, and knew that the other was likely thinking he was going to _destroy_ his baby.

Too bad because that was _Chanyeol's_ job to ruin his angel, and he was climbing to his feet with a clenched jaw.

“Baekhyun!” He boomed.

It was loud and the baby startled, eyes going big and most of the people near the boy looked confused, but Chanyeol ignored them and stormed over, locking a hand over his lovers wrist.

“Hey, boss…” Sehun worried, touching his arm but he was ignored as Chanyeol started tugging the baby out of the room.

“D-Daddy?” Baekhyun squeaked, jumping to keep up with his pace, hand wrapping around the back of Chanyeol's top, “Dadd- too fast!”

In response, Chanyeol was turning to the closest room, one of the studies, and tugging Baekhyun in, pushing the smaller against the door with a hand behind his head and breathing heavily as he grasped his chin with the other hand. 

“Do you think that’s _funny?”_ He growled, clicking his tongue and trailing his thumb roughly over Baekhyun’s plump bottom lip.

The baby immediately parted his lips for his pink tongue to slip out, trying to lick over his finger but Chanyeol tsked and removed his hand causing Baekhyun to whine and give narrowed, angry eyes.

“You think it’s funny to get daddy pissed off?” Chanyeol hissed, pressing his hips into Baekhyun’s stomach, “Who said you could flirt with others? Huh?”

Baekhyun scrunched his face, “Daddy no! No play with others! Daddy only! Only! Only!”

“That’s right!” The man barked, leaning down so his lips brushed Baekhyun with every breath, “So what will you do now? Huh? You’ve pissed daddy off, you’ve flirted with someone else, you want him to fuck you? You want to feel him in your belly like you do me? Tell me, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes started getting watery, but not because of being in trouble, not at all, because Chanyeol felt the little one press his front more firmly to his leg. “Daddy… I want a kiss.”

“No.” 

Chanyeol moved to walk across the room to a glass cabinet of alcohol and heard Baekhyun let out an angry noise, heard a growl like noise and looked over to see the baby sat on the floor against the door with his skirt pulled up and his white panties on display, hand over his private area. “No touching. Not till you’re a good boy.” He reminded.

“Chanyeol touch me!” Baekhyun demanded with teary eyes.

“No. You have to make it up to me. Daddy felt baby didn’t love him for a second and do I _ever_ make you feel like that? Daddy tells you he loves you a million times a day.” 

He heard a sniffle before Baekhyun stuck his lips out, “Not okay, I love daddy mostest.” 

“It’s not okay,” Chanyeol agreed, taking a seat on the oak desk, “So what will you do to make it up to daddy?” He wondered, sipping on his whisky.

Baekhyun popped up from the ground with a wobble, fingers intertwining together and looking at the floor as he shuffled closer, pressing into Chanyeol's knees before giving a grunt and trying to force them apart to stand between.

Even when hurt, Chanyeol spoiled the babe too much, because he spread his legs to give Baekhyun room instantly, cupping the baby’s cheek to press his thumb into the corner of his mouth.

The angel fiddled with Chanyeol's top as he suckled his thumb in order to calm down, leaning his body between strong legs and holding onto one of the man's thighs, petting like he would when playing with soft stuffed animals.

After a good few moments, Baekhyun gave a loud, audible, hollowed cheek suck to his finger before kissing it and turning to look up at him, “Know to make daddy happy..” 

“You know what you’ll do? Tell me, princess,” Chanyeol cooed, wiping the baby’s saliva along Baekhyun’s cheekbone because he looked pretty with a light sheen on his skin.

“Will… will go say: _I_ _only like to be good boy for daddy!_ An… and I’ll say _only give Channies cock kisses…”_

Chanyeol groaned, moving one of Baekhyun’s hands from his thigh to rest over the zipper of his bottoms, placing it over the heat, “Fuck. Yes, you do that, baby. But that’s not enough punishment.” 

Baekhyun frowned his face dramatically, puppy like eyes staring up at him as if lost as he squeezed over his bottoms as if second nature to do so, without thought.

“Tell you what… you go out there and be a good boy, you tell him only _daddy_ fucks you until you drool, that baby screams and cries and cums _multiple times_ on my cock and that your little tummy feels so _full_ with daddy, hm? Yeah?” 

He could see Baekhyun getting worked up, the smaller chewing on his lip and pressing his skirt into Chanyeol's knee

“And then, beautiful. You come back here and daddy’s going to fuck you over this desk, then we’re going to go back out there and baby will have daddy’s cum dripping down his leg the rest of the night for anyone to see, what do you _think,_ princess?”

“F-Fun, daddy!” Baekhyun chirped with impatient eyes.

Chanyeol grinned and gave his bottom a loud smack, “Good. Get to it.”


	20. Daddy’s boy

The perks of being Chanyeol’s favorite was… well, he was daddy’s _favorite._

And that meant _so many things!_

It meant that the people in his house had to listen to him all the time or else daddy would be super angry, it meant he could run around and play bubbles all over the house if he so wanted, and it meant he could have any _any_ treats he wanted all the time!

Even if it was daddy’s treats, but right now he was a little bit tired from this morning, so he wasn’t very hungry for Chanyeol right now.

Right now he was just curious about all these _people!_

It wasn’t too many really, Yifan told him Chanyeol had to have something called an alliance _talk,_ because they were trying to figure out who had harmed him still.

Baekhyun was still super angry about that, it was so horrible! He’d been so very nice and even cleaned up his table and everything for that waiter!

And now he had a scar to show in his palm and it didn’t look very pretty even if daddy said he was very pretty still. 

He was bored and wondering why he and Chanyeol couldn't go practice his swimming because he was no good but Soo Soo always yelled at daddy because it was _dangerous_ for him not to know how to swim so they’d been practicing.

“- no, I’m telling you it was someone from vipers. I saw the tattoo, and Jongin said one of my men had one on his arm.” 

“You stripped your goons?”

“What the fuck. _No,_ we checked their fucking corpses for the tattoo you sicko. They attacked _us,_ of course we needed clear ideas of what was fucking happening,” Sehun snarled across the table.

Baekhyun only perked up from his tablet and cartoons when he heard his daddy’s angry breathing, the sort of noise he got before making everyone jump and want to run.

“Listen. You’re either in or out, either way we’re going on your side to shoot them up. For your own interest, I’d suggest you agree and take the 30% offered,” Minseok added.

_“Hell no, we want half at least.”_

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in distaste at the bald headed man's words; they’d been going back and forth at least an hour and he’d noticed his daddy wasn’t saying much.

And now he realized it was because he was beyond irritated.

“No. You aren’t doing shit but letting us pass. Why do we need to raise-“

He wasn’t interested anymore even as Zitao started hissing, he just popped to his feet and leaned down to put his tablet down, patting it to ensure it was safe on his chair.

Baekhyun tugged his blue shorts down a bit more comfortably before shuffling over to the table.

Luhan snatched around his middle when he walked by and caused him to flail with giggles when a kiss was placed onto his cheek and the other refused to let go, making the baby squeal and flop around until he could firmly pout, _“No-no,”_ Baekhyun said firmly, pointing at the other, “I see daddy. No no, Lu Lu.” 

“Ah, get outta here, gumdrop,” Luhan snickered, pinching his nose before letting him go.

Baekhyun figured he must have been very bored listening to this talk too, because he instantly huffed and turned his gaze to watch the other man's goons instantly. 

“Daddy, _daddy,”_ Baekhyun chirped excitedly, climbing up the side of the chair until he could settle comfortably in Chanyeol's lap, fingers tugging the others top and smiling prettily as he leaned up to kiss his clenched jaw. _“Daddy!”_

Chanyeol’s jaw visually unclenched as he sighed and leaned over to grab at a bowl on the table, “Didn’t I tell you to play by yourself for a little?”

“Too long,” The baby complained, squealing when he noticed Chanyeol was grabbing a sucker from the bowl for him.

“It _has_ been too long,” Chanyeol answered pointedly over Baekhyun’s head, staring across the table and not even at the princess as he handed over the candy, eyes searching any movement. 

The baby just giggled and dug his toes into Chanyeol's thigh, plopping the sucker in his mouth and leaning into his daddy’s space and laying under his chin.

“Want me to take him to bed?” He heard Jongin ask a second later and didn’t hear Chanyeol respond, but Baekhyun grunted his disapproval to that by pressing his hands under the edge of his lovers top, just simply touching his stomach underneath but it made the man relax further and kiss his hair.

See! Daddy liked affection _too!_ Baekhyun huffed internally, massaging gentle fingers around his muscles.

Suddenly Chanyeol perched forward, so much so Baekhyun clutched his top even though hands were holding him. 

_“You lookin at something? Huh? See something you like!”_ Chanyeol boomed over his head, threats silently carrying off his tongue.

Baekhyun made a confused noise and whined until Chanyeol was sitting back in his seat, he scrambled to straddle the other just in case daddy did something _crazy!_

“You best get your men in check. We don’t take kindly to wandering eyes. If you wanna keep them, then don’t let them wander.” Yixing murmured as if he’d said this exact thing a million times before.

And maybe they had - Baekhyun didn’t really pay attention to _boring_ things.

“Daddy,” He cooed, pulling his sucker from his mouth with red tinted lips and giggling as he pressed it to Chanyeol's lips, “Yummy but don’t want anymore.” 

“You’re full, baby boy?” The man hummed, “You don't want to save for later?” 

Baekhyun giggled and leaned forward to press his forehead to the others, cutely pressing himself into his cheek, “Daddy can have it.” 

Chanyeol’s lips quirked up a bit even though Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t smile in front of strangers, accepting the sucker from the baby’s hand to place into his cheek, “Daddy will give you more treats later.” 

The baby squealed and kissed all over his neck with slightly sticky lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
